One shots  y  Drabbles
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Varios One Shots y Dabbles de las parejas Yaoi mas kawaii dentro del mundo de Naruto.
1. El disfraz

**El primer One Shots de este reto. Inspirado en un Doujinshi de nombre Goshun jinsama algo así como "Honorable señor". **

**Recuerden que los personajes de la serie de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Sama**

**

* * *

**

**-El Disfraz- **

**Sasu/Naru**

**By Histoy Himeno-Usagi-Asakura**

**

* * *

**

Tres sonidos de kaunis clavándose en un árbol se dejo escuchar en aquel bosque de Konoha.

**-Yahouu** –grito Kiba con emoción- **A que soy el mejor….verdad shikamaru **

**-No creo que esto no muestre quien es mejor……es muy problemático….-**dijo como siempre Shikamaru-

**-Ahora es mi turno ttebayo** –Naruto se puso de pie mientras se estiraba el brazo como calentamiento- **veras como yo si le atino a ese punto negro……Uzumaki Naruto es el mejor con respecto a la puntería** –Naruto tomo el kunai y lo lanzo-

**

* * *

**

* * *

**-No puedo creer que no le hallas dado a uno solo Naruto……….**.-dijo con sorpresa Kiba-

**-Tienes la peor puntería que he visto……-**comento Shikamaru-

**-A…….A…..A…..A** –decía Naruto mientras se daba vueltas de un lado a otro con lagrimas en los ojos y aura de depresión encima suyo- **Exijo la revancha** –dijo de pronto-

**-No creo que eso sea posible……has perdido……-**le dijo Kiba-

**-Eso es……por que……bueno…….-**trato de excusarse- **Na, Vamos, otra oportunidad, di que si Kiba……..**-rogaba Naruto con sus manos juntas-

**-Que problemático eres, esto es cansado, pero has dado tu palabra……**.-dijo Shikamaru con ademan de fastidio-

**-Pero…… **

**-Naruto, tu fuiste el de la idea, a si que acepta tu derrota……..-**señalo Kiba con su debo a un Naruto de rodillas en el suelo- **si eres un Shinobi cumple tu palabra….baka……. **

**-Que has dicho teme……. Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple su palabra……. **

**-Vale, él** –Kiba señalo a Shikamaru. _"Por que mierda me señala, que problemático"_ se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru. – **Y yo** –Kiba se señalo a si mismo- hemos ideado ya un castigo-

**-¿¡¡Ahh!!?** –Dijo con asombro el rubio- **tan rápido **

**-Tú te tomaras una foto con Sasuke…………-**Kiba camino en dirección de su mochila-

**-Es solo una foto con Sasuke-baka** –Naruto cruzo sus brazos en su cabeza- **pensé que seria mas difícil…… **

-**Jejejeje……..pues espero que sigas diciendo eso………-**Kiba saco algo que dejo a un Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos-

**-¡¡¡¡YO NO USARE ESO TTEBAYO!!!!** –Grito con espanto Naruto-

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke entraba como siempre a su lindo y reconfortable hogar...**

* * *

**-Espero que no te moleste que este aquí Sasuke………Bienvenido** –hablo Naruto-

Sasuke le miro con cara de pasota. Naruto traía puesto un disfraz de sirvienta en color negro, el conjunto lo remataba unas medias blancas que le cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo, junto con un pequeño adorno en forma de diadema que traía en sus rubios cabellos

Acto seguido solo se escucho el portazo de la puerta, y aun Sasuke saliendo de aquella casa……

**-¡¡¡Ven para acá bastardo!!!** –Grito con enojo Naruto desde la puerta-

* * *

**+++2 minutos después, adentro de la casa+++**

**

* * *

**

**-No, me esperaba esa reacción de ti teme…….-**comento el rubio con una de sus manos en su mentón- **Y bien, no me preguntaras por que lo cargo…….**-le dijo Naruto un poco nervioso-

**-Sinceramente no pensé que a una persona como tú le gustara ese tipo de cosas, se que eres dobe, pero eso lo supera todo Usuratonkachi……..-**respondió él-

**-Que has dicho teme……..**-grito enfadado Naruto- **da igual…..**-Naruto se volteo y camino hacia donde se encontraba su típica ropa de color naranja – **bueno, solo debo hacer lo que me han dicho y me iré **

**-No me digas que has perdido algún reto…….-**le pregunto Sasuke mientras se quitaba sus sandalias ninjas-

**-Algo a si…….-**Naruto saco por fin aquella cámara que le había dado Kiba-

**-¿Que haces?** –Pregunto Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas al sentir como Naruto le pasaba uno de sus brazos en su espalda-

**- Solo nos tomaremos una foto……-**Naruto hizo la señal de "V"- **di Whisky** –Un Flash lleno el pasillo-

-**Pero que mierda** -dijo Sasuke con asombro y enojo- **Usuratonkachi……. **

**-No es para tanto…….-**se excuso torpemente Naruto-

**-¡¡Como que no es para tanto!!...Sabes lo que pueden hacer esa imagen…….Ahora dámela…….**-le grito Sasuke. Naruto se rasco la cabeza.- **Dámela dobe…... **

**-Me niego……-**respondió Naruto- Y no te la daré, di mi palabra, y siempre la cumplo…...

**-Te digo que me la des……-**Sasuke se abalanzó contra el rubio, este esquivo la mano que iba en dirección de la cámara. Naruto se hecho a correr por la escaleras en dirección de a la parte superior de la casa-

**-Jamás te la daré…-**le reto Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua- **Sasuke baka **

**-Espera dobe** –Sasuke le siguió-

Un portazo volvió a retumbar en la casa de Sasuke……

**-No tienes a donde ir……dámela por las buenas**……-pido Sasuke a Naruto, este solo escondió la cámara atrás de si-

**-No te la daré……-**Sasuke se abalanzo de nueva cuenta hacia el rubio, acto que les hizo caer en la cama. La cámara salió de las manos de Naruto, el rubio la tomo con mucha rapidez antes de que le ganara Sasuke y sin pensarlo mucho la introdujo en su pecho-

**-Si la quieres sácala……-**reto Naruto a Sasuke. El Uchiha se quedo de piedra- que te pasa Sasuke baka –le pregunto por el pequeño temblor que aparecía en su rival-

**-¿Qué piensa que lograras poniéndote de esa forma?……**-pregunto Sasuke sonrojado-

**-¿¡Ah!?** –salió de la boca de un confundió Naruto. Naruto se sonrojo al sentir que su trasero estaba al descubierto- **¡¡No mires!!…….-**grito de repente el rubio, con mucha rapidez se sentó en la cama y bajo aquel conjunto- **Es….. explicarlo, pues se me ocurrió no usar ropa interior por que…….era cómodo y fresco, además que solo seria unos minutos………..solo eso………. **

_"A quien se le ocurre no usar ropa interior y mas con ese conjunto, Naruto baka"_ comento Sasuke en su cabeza.

**- Bueno, debo decir que……..** –Sasuke dio un paso hacia la cama-

**-¡ah!...Sasu…….ke** –dijo con el rubio con asombro al verlo acercase. Sasuke le abrazo-

**-Te ves muy bien………-**le susurro en su oído-

**-NN…….-**dijo con sorpresa al sentir sus manos atrapas por una fina cuerda-

**-Bien la tengo……-**hablo triunfante el Uchiha al tener la cámara en su manos-

**-Desátame de esta cuerda ttebayo!!!** –Exigió Naruto-……**dámela, dámela, dámela……**-gritaba el Uzumaki mientras pataleaba en la cama. A Sasuke le salió solo una gotita. _"Dobe"_ pensó-

**-Ya cállate……-**dijo con fastidio el moreno- **Te la daré si es importante para ti… **

**-De verdad Sasuke…….-**grito esperanzado Naruto-

**-Solo tienes que hacer algo antes………..Aquí, ahora, quítate las medias……**-ordeno Sasuke. Naruto se sonrojo y tembló un poco ante aquella petición.

**-Tengo las manos lazadas……-**dijo Naruto como excusa-

**-Eso es lo interesante, además, hasta para un dobe como tu será fácil…….que decides…….**.-pregunto Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en una silla enfrente de su propia cama-

**-Acepto el reto…….Si hago eso que me pides, me devuelves la cámara……-**Sasuke sonrió a modo de respuesta. Su diversión empezaba-

Naruto movió su pierna derecha para quitarse la media izquierda, estaba acostado en la cama con las manos lazadas atrás de su espalda, con mucho esfuerzo alcanzo la parte superior de la media, uno de sus dedos la empezaron a bajar con dificultad.

**-Esto es difícil ¡¡ttebayo!!** –grito Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con las piernas abiertas-

**-Cuidado, Cuidado………-**le dijo Sasuke- **o se vera algo mas** -Naruto cerro con rapidez las piernas abiertas para que Sasuke no le viera nada- **Eso es todo lo que puedes bajarlas………. **

**-Temee…es difícil quitármelas……..y mas si tu estas ahí observando…**...-contesto sonrojado-

**-Yo no estoy mirando nada que tu no quieras mostrar…**.-dijo con frialdad el Uchiha-

**-Eso es…….ya te lo explique……**-se defendió un sonrojado Naruto-

**-Ohh vamos Naruto, quitarte esa medias no es tan difícil, o acaso ni eso puedes hacer……**-reto Sasuke-

**-¡¡Que!! **–Grito ante ese insulto- **Ya veras kisama como que no me las quito en tus narices……. **

Naruto de nueva cuenta empezó con la tarea de quitarse las medias. _"Maldito bastardo, solo por que tiene esa puta cámara, si no, maldito Kiba…….¡¡Joder!! Me estoy empezando a excitar por el rose de mis propias piernas" _se decía a si mismo el rubio. Naruto logro quitarse la primera media, con mucho esfuerzo empezó con la segunda, abrió un poco la piernas, y pudo ver que su pene se empezaba a levantar…….._"Maldito Sasuke, esta me las pagas_" La segunda media callo de la cama……..

Tanto movimiento había hecho que a Naruto se le subiera el pequeño conjunto haciendo visible su erección. Naruto respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Sasuke se levanto del asiento.

**-Bien, lo has hecho Usuratonkachi….has cumplido el reto…… **

**-Jah, Uzumaki Naruto es el mejor……**-Sasuke puso la cámara junto a Naruto-

**-Ahora cambiante y vete, que tengo cosas que hacer… **

**-Me estas corriendo bastardo……..eres un desgraciado, te sirvo como diversión, y…..Ahh me desesperas……**-exclama un furioso rubio mientras se movía con furia-

**-Deja de moverte tanto…….**.-le dijo el. Sasuke bajo la pequeña falda del conjunto- claro esta, si no quieres que te vea más de la cuenta

**-Vale….**.-dijo Naruto con tristeza-

**-Por que pones esa cara……**-pregunto Sasuke

**-Es solo que………conociéndote…..pensé que terminarías haciéndome algo…….pero veo que……**-Naruto se sentó de nueva cuenta en la cama- **no te excitaste con esta situación…….eres demasiado frio……. **

Sasuke guardo silencio por unos instantes, suspiro, y como un tigre que se comerá a su rica presa se acerco al rubio.

**-Naruto…….**.-Sasuke se posiciono encima del este, y sin pensarlo mucho le beso. Naruto se sorprendió mucho mas no le rechazo. El beso se puso mas apasionado, Sasuke disfruto con deleite la lengua de su amigo, metió una de sus manos en aquel pequeño espacio que hacia el rubio con su brazos al curvarse (recordemos que sigue atado)…….Sasuke corto aquel rose, un hilito de baba colgaba entre ambos….

**-Temee………**-dijo Naruto sonrojado-

**-Y dime quien dijo que yo no estaba excitado por esta situación…….**.-ronroneo Sasuke-

**-No te entiendo Sasuke…**..-dijo el Uzumaki con un puchero- **eres frio, grosero, y siempre te la pasa humillándome, no entiendo por que…….eres demasiado pervertido ttebayo!!! **

**-Tomare eso como un halago** –contesto el moreno con los ojos cerrados y conteniéndose las ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza al rubio- **Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para ese conjunto………kukukukuku** –Sasuke empezó a sonreír, cosa que hizo al rubio temblar. _"Genial Naruto baka, provoca a un pervertido cuando estas atado, en su casa y en su cama"_.- **Bien, empecemos con la diversión………..Solo relájate………**-dijo al final el moreno-

* * *

**+++Segundo después+++**

* * *

**-Ahh……..Ahh……-**Naruto estrujaba aquella falda con sus manos por la excitación de la boca de Sasuke sobre su miembro- **Como puedes ser tan………Ahh….-**volvió a gemir por aquella embutida-

**-Que te piensas, soy un Uchiha………**-Sasuke lamio con deleite la pierna del rubio- **Ahora solo relájate y disfruta……-**Sasuke metió sus dedos en la cavidad del rubio mientras le lamia su cuello-

**-Para, me…….Ahhh…….-**decía Naruto con sonrojo y excitación- **No entiendo como una mujer puede soporta que se la metan…….**.-volvió a decir Naruto desviando su mirada- **Y no entiendo como puedes metérmela a mi en vez que a una chica…… **

**-A que viene eso Usuratonkachi……**-pregunto- **¡bah! Da igual, lo mismo podría decir, como es que te calientas solo conmigo………mira………**.-Sasuke le señalo lo parado que estaba el pene de Naruto por aquella caricias**-……..Vamos a seguir……ya estas listo……… **

Naruto trajo un poco de saliva al ver el miembro de Sasuke listo para la penetración……..

**-No me mires a si………**-dijo con sorna el Uchiha- **no esperabas que la tuviera tan pequeña o ¿si? **–Naruto hizo un ademan de disgusto-

**-Ahh….Ohhhhhhh…….Ahhhhhhhhh** –eran los gemidos que salían de la boca Naruto ante la invasión por aquel pedazo de carne vivo. Sasuke tomo al rubio de sus caderas mientras que con suma fuerza se movía de adentro hacia afuera, de adentro hacia afuera……..

**-Ah….Ahh….-**decía excitado el moreno-

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh** –grito con dolor el rubio-

**-Naruto……**-llamo sorprendido el Uchiha mientras detenía las penetraciones. Naruto golpeo su hombro con su mano y le sonrió-

**-No te preocupes baka……..puedo soportarlo……no soy tan delicado…..**-Naruto estrujo con fuerza la falda del disfraz-….**Realmente me gusta…**..-decía acelerado- **No entiendo mucho, pero me fascina que me hagas tuyo, yo……..yo…….no pares…. **

Sasuke acostó al rubio en la cama a modo de respuesta, se dio impulso, mientras lo tomaba por la espalda y sin proponérselo lo acomodo de tal forma que las embestidas fueran más fuertes……..

**-Esto me molesta…..-** Sasuke le bajo el cierre del disfraz-

Naruto participo alzando las manos. Sasuke empezó a lamer las tetillas expuestas sin aquella tela. Naruto le respondía con gemidos y sonrojos que aparecían en su boca y cara.

-**¿Lo disfrutas verdad, y a mi me dices pervertido…….**.-dijo Sasuke con sorna-

-**Baka………-**Naruto tomo la cara de Sasuke y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso- **me gusta hacerlo contigo eso es todo…………. **

Sasuke se sonrojo ante aquella declaración. Tomo a Naruto de las nalgas y empezó a moverlo de tal forma que le penetraba hasta el alma…….

-**Te hare gemir hasta que quedes afónico……..-**decía Sasuke entre todo aquel ajetreo- **Me excita verte tan caliente, Te hare mío uno y otra vez……..Por que recuérdalo, eres mío……**.-termino de decir Sasuke con su típica mirada afilada-

**-Pero que quien te crees que……….¡¡¡AHHHHH!!** –Se escucho el grito de Naruto por aquella habitación por aquella penetración tan fuerte- **¡¡¡SASUKE TEMEEEEEEEEEE!!! **

**

* * *

****+++Al día siguiente+++**

**-Ohayo Saasuukee kunnn** –dijeron al unisonó Sakura e Ino vestidas de unas lindas sirvientas-

**-¿Que¿Qué significa esto?** –Pregunto con irritación Sasuke-

**-Sasuke kun, no sabíamos que te excitabas con este tipo de disfraces**…..-respondió Sakura-

**-Sasuke kun, no los hubieras dicho antes…**.-dijo Ino muy contenta-

**-¿¡¡A mi!!?……. ¡¡¡¡A mi no me excita este tipo de cosas!!!!** –Dijo furioso el Uchiha-

_"Jajajaja todo por culpa de aquella foto_" se decía Naruto a si mismo.

**-Y bien, quieres que te ayudemos a renacer el Clan…….-**dijo Sakura contenta junto a su rubia amiga-

**-¡¡Que les quede claro que solo me excitarían si tuvieran el cabello rubio y los ojos azules!! ………SOLO A SI SERAN LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS………**-exclamo furioso Sasuke-

**-Temee…..será mejor que no abras esa boca…..maldito bastardo o te la callo a golpes………..**-respondió Naruto con una venita-

**-¿Que quiso decir con eso?** –Pregunto al final Shikamaru mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto-

* * *

**Jajaja pues no se si muchas habrán leído este One Shots, pero las que no, pues espero que les guste, es un loco reto que deseo hacer, en fin empecemos primero con los 10 One Shots y drabbles de parejas más kawaii dentro del mundo Narustesco.**

**Atte. **

**Himeno-Usagi-Asakura **

**"El conejito preferido de Itachi danna" **


	2. Me equivoque de Casa

**Un Itachi/Sai, y como dije antes inspirado en un Doujinshi en japonés de nombre Hero Kingdom Vol. 31. Si se lo quieren bajar lo encontraran en que los personajes de la serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto sama.**

* * *

**-¿¡Me equivoque de Casa!?-**

Era de noche en Konoha. Los pasos que aquel sujeto resonaban como piedras al caer. Observo su objetivo, una pequeña ventana a lo alto de un edificio, sin mucho esfuerzo salto, corrió el gran ventanal y entro con paso sigiloso. El viento movía su gran capucha y la coleta en color oscuro que le daba un porte varonil.

Por fin tendría lo que había estado deseando noche tras noche desde su primer encuentro. Sus delirios por ese chico rubio de ojos azules, le habían trastornado su poca paciencia, pero hoy seria suyo, por eso es que una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en sus labios.

Camino hacia la cama, al parecer el joven estaba dormido en forma fetal cubierto completamente por la sabana. Itachi se sentó a un lado del joven, acaricio su cabeza que en ese momento cubría un infantil gorro, y sin pensarlo mucho de un tirón le quito la sabana………

**-Ya llegaste Naruto kun….**.-dijo un moreno de cabello negro y piel blanca medio dormido-

**-¡¡Tu, no eres Naruto kun!!…….-**exclamo con sorpresa Itachi-

**-Pues no, pero quien eres……-**pregunto adormilado Sai-…

**-Que cruel…….**.-respondió Itachi con acento herido- **como es que no sabes nada de mi, pequeño Anbu….**

-**Pues, solo recuerdo aquellos que debo matar** –respondió con voz fría Sai-

**-Vale** –afirmo Itachi mientras le salían unas lindas orejitas de conejito entre sus cabellos dándole un aire de "soy niño bueno no me mates"-

-Eso es……-le dijo Sai ante la extraña visión de aquellas orejas, se froto los ojos, pero para su sorpresa las orejitas seguían ahí-

-**Y Me puedes decir por que estas en la cama de Naruto** –corto Itachi con ojos de punto- **yo esperaba encontrármelo a él, no a ti……**-"_Me abre equivocado de casa"_ dijo para si el Uchiha-

**-Eso fue** –Sai comenzó a hablar ignorando aquella rara visión**-……..por que Naruto tuvo una misión y me pidió que cuidara su casa y sus plantas preferidas……..me he quedado a dormir aquí…….**-Sai se sentó en la cama, un pequeña luz cruzo por el cielo oscuro- **Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormí, al parecer empezara a llover……..Eres amigo de Naruto kun ¿no?**

**-¿Amigo?...**-repitió Itachi- **Supongo……**

Itachi camino un poco hacia la ventana semi abierta, las pequeñas gotitas empezaron a caer mas y mas fuerte. El Uchiha mayor se lo pensó un poco, analizo al Anbu que se encontraba frotándose los ojos, con aquella pijama puesta de color naranja cayéndole tiernamente por uno de los hombros, su cabellos ahora despeinados trataban rebeldemente de salir por aquel gracioso gorrito. Suspiro. _"No esta nada mal" _se dijo.

**-Creo que acepto tu proposición, pero…….**.-Itachi se acerco hacia el Anbu de forma gatuna- **debemos darnos un poco de calor ¿no lo crees?** –sugirió él, antes de que Sai reaccionara lo tomo de las manos y con suma fuerza lo atrajo hacia si, ambos podían sentir sus alientos chocar. Sai empezó a sentir un chistoso cosquilleo en su estomago y algo caliente en sus mejillas. Itachi le beso con deseo, Sai abrió sus ojos por aquel contacto físico, sin embargo no lo rechazo, torpemente su lengua empezó a corresponder aquella caricia. Itachi abrió los ojos con Sharinga activado, se topo con la mirada negra del joven. Sai cortó aquel beso bruscamente-

**-¿¡Un Uchiha!?...**.-exclamo-

**-¡Oh! Me has descubierto** –respondió con acento juguetón. Sai trato de ponerse de pie, pero Itachi le detuvo- **¿A donde crees que vas, esto apenas comienza** –Itachi atrapo los puños del joven con su manos, con fuerza lo estampo contra la pared que se encontraba a la espalda de Sai-

**-¡¡Suéltame!!** –Exigió el Anbu-

**-Cuando lo divertido comienza, no lo creo** –Itachi le volvió a besar mientras lo mantenía acorralado-

Sai trato de protestar, acto que hizo que Itachi quedara entre sus piernas mientras un pataleo se hacia presente. Itachi lamio el hilito de baba que caía de la boca del moreno por aquel beso pasional.

Itachi metió uno de sus dedos por encima del pantalón que componía el pijama, Sai gimió por aquel contacto brusco, Itachi se separo del joven.

**-Vaya, parece que tu cuerpo reacciona muy bien a mis caricias** –explico el Uchiha mayor con deleite mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios- **Sigamos……**

Itachi se acerco al cuello de Sai, el Anbu solo arrugo la ropa negra que llevaba puesta el otro joven con su mano.

"_Yo, Yo que estoy haciendo, esto no es correcto"_ se hablaba a si mismo Sai. Itachi lamia con deleite aquel cuello blanco y puro, mientras sus manos bajaban la parte inferior del pijama (entiéndase el pantalón del conjunto).

**-Ahh……mm……Ahh…**.-gemía Sai. _"Me gusta"_ dijo al final-

Itachi acaricio sin vergüenza el pene del joven que al parecer comenzaba a cobrar vida dentro de su ropa interior.

**-Relájate, te gustara** –explico en un susurro en el oído de Sai-

Itachi acaricio las tetillas por encima de aquella tela, Sai vio como poco a poco los botones del pijama de la parte superior era quitados. "Ahh", "Ohh" gemía Sai al sentir la lengua caliente encima de su piel. Itachi sonrió al ver como el joven apretaba las sabanas por lo excitado que estaba.

El Uchiha mayor bajo hasta posicionarse enfrente del miembro de Sai, bajo aquellos calzoncillos poco a poco, y de una solo embutida lo empezó a tragar.

**-Para…**.-dijo un poco espantado por aquellas sensaciones desconocidas para él-

**-No lo hare, tu solo disfruta** –sugirió. Itachi se arrodillo enfrente del chico y de nueva cuenta empezó a tragar el miembro vivo del joven, Sai trato de no gritar al sentir el primer dedo del mayor dentro de su virgen entrada.

Itachi masajeaba con una mano una de sus tetillas mientras que, su boca seguía ocupada con el pene del menor, la otra mano seguía entretenida preparándolo para ser penetrado. Sai no soporto mucho, la boca del Uchiha se lleno de aquel liquido blanco, el Anbu se dejo caer en la cama, tapando con vergüenza sus partes nobles.

**-Bueno, continuemos** –le dijo Itachi. El moreno mayor quito aquellos calzoncillos sucios del cuerpo del pequeño, él se empezó a desvestir ante la mirada vidriosa del menor- **Ven para acá……**.-ordeno el Uchiha con sus dedos. Sai gateo hasta él a modo de respuesta. Itachi comenzó a tararear mientras desabotonaba la camisa.- **Realmente eres muy obediente……**-Sai se quedo escuchando- **además de que te calientas muy rápido……Me has sorprendido **–dijo al final con arrogancia-

**-¡¡Ah!!** –exclamo con sorpresa. "_Francamente no se por no lo mato"_ se explico a si mismo Sai- **Es mi primera vez…….**-hablo con enojo mientras levantaba las manos con ademan de golpearlo-

**-Ja ja ja** –rio infantil mente. Itachi tomo a Sai haciéndolo quedar entre sus piernas, metió su mano sin previo aviso en la entrada antes ensanchada.-

**-¡¡No!! me duele……**-Sai empujo con fuerza la cabeza del moreno, Itachi antes de caerse tomo la pierna del joven, acto que a Sai lo hizo caer en la cama. Itachi con rapidez se posiciono encima de él. Abrió con fuerza sus piernas, tomo una de ellas y la posiciono en el hombro.-

**-Si te pones tan tenso, te aseguro que te dolerá mas** –le dijo en uno de sus oídos al Sai. El Anbu se sonrojo al sentir la cremallera del Uchiha ser bajada- **Ahora relájate, re-lá-ja-te……….**-Sai se curvo al sentir el miembro de su acompañante dentro de el-

**-Ahh….Ahh…Ahh….**-Gemía Sai con desenfreno. Itachi se dejo caer atrás del joven manteniendo la pierna de este alzada. Sai se mordió uno de sus dedos por aquel placer que le estaba sintiendo.-

**-Me cambiare de posición para que disfrutes mas……..**-Itachi se acomodo de tal forma que posiciono a Sai a cuatro patas, Itachi quedo de rodillas detrás de él. Sai sentía un fuego abrazador que le quemaba por todo el cuerpo al ser embestido una y otra vez por el Uchiha.

Itachi se movía con desenfreno saliendo y entrando de aquella cavidad tan cálida y virgen, aquel pequeño Anbu le estaba llevando a la gloria, un poco mas, un poco mas adentro, un poco mas afuera, este tipo de placer hizo que inconscientemente se le encendiera el Sharinga de tres aspas.

Sai no dejaba de retorcerse por aquellas caricias al principio dolorosas que al final se había convertido en placenteras. Aquellos sonidos de placer que salían de su boca le sorprendieron a si mismo, aquella mano del Uchiha al masturbar su miembro viril, le empezaba a agradar.

**-Sai……….eres la primera persona que me pone caliente aparte de Naruto kun** –dijo jadeante Itachi. El moreno mayor acomodo de nueva cuenta al moreno menor, lo volvió a acostar en la cama, él se posiciono encima de este, y le beso, empezando de nueva cuenta aquellas fuertes y embriagantes embestidas para ambos.-

* * *

**+++A la mañana siguiente+++**

**-Despierta ttebayoooooooooo!!!** –Gritaba enérgico Naruto-

**-Unos minutos más……**.-respondió soñoliento Sai-

**-¿Unos minutos mas? Pero, si ya es mas de medio día, que no has dormido bien** –preguntaba curioso el rubio-

Sai sintió una fría brisa detrás de él. Un flas back se hizo presente. Itachi encima de el diciéndole "gime para mi" "grita para mi" "Eres excitante". Sin previo aviso apareció una venita en su frente al ver unas pequeñas manchas de semen en la sabana.

**-¿¡¡Que son esas marcas ttebayo!!?** –señalo preguntón el Uzumaki. Sai se miro el pecho, todo lleno de pequeños hematomas hechos por la boca del Uchiha-

**-Un mosquito molesto se me presento anoche……..**-dio como respuesta el Anbu-

"_Si que debió ser una gran mosquito"_ se respondió a si mismo el futuro Hokage

**-Un fastidioso mosquito que paso por aquí en una noche fría……**-susurro para si Sai-

* * *

**+++A las afueras de Konoha+++**

**-Caminemos mas rápido Kisame, el día de hoy es muy agradable** –dijo un alegre Itachi**-**

**-¿¡AH!?** –Respondió con sorpresa su amigo azul- **Estas con mucha energía el día hoy Itachi san** –comento Kisame-

Itachi camino con aquel gesto de frialdad en su rostro. La imagen del joven Anbu sonrojado y excitado debajo de él le vino a la mente. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios- **En dos días como máximo llegaremos con lo demás** –comento con acento frio-

"_Creo que tuvo una noche muy relajante"_ se dijo Kisame con burla. Itachi le miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

**-¿Cuál es la gracia?** –Pregunto con enojo-

**-Nada, nada Itachi san** –dijo Kisame con un silbido-

Itachi se desabotono la parte superior de la capa. _"Creo que a partir de ahora visitare mas seguido Konoha"_- **Date prisa Kisame, quiero dormir un poco……**-ordeno el Uchiha-

**-Pues como no, con tanto ajetreo……**.-Susurro al final-

Fin………

* * *

**Jejeje pues por ahí me pidieron un Ita/Sai, aquí el resultado. Debo de añadir que es mi primer Ita/Sai, así que me costo horrores. Espero les halla entretenido. **

**Jajaja me la pase muy bien imaginándome la cara de Itachi son orejitas. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un Naru/Sasu, jejejeje. No diré mas, solo que, Nos vemos en otro One Shots y mil gracias por sus review y apoyo……..**

**Atte.**

**Himeno-Usagi-Asakura**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi dono"**


	3. Ser Uke no esta tan mal

**Jejeje y Himeno-Usagi aquí con otro One Shots, espero les guste, este no esta inspirado en ningún Doujinshi salió de mi mentecita jejejeje. **

**Lean y disfruten**

**La serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

–**Ser Uke no esta tan mal-**

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por aquellas solitarias calles de Konoha. La tenue luz de los farolillos dejaba entre ver las pequeñas orejeras por la falta de sueño que se hacían más y más presentes cada noche.

"_Ese Usuratonkachi, solo a él se le ocurre tener ese molesto antojo de pastel con helado"_ reclamaba mentalmente el moreno. _"¡¡Joder!! No pensé que renacer mi clan fuera tan complicado"._

Sasuke entro en aquella tienda, bostezo ante el escaparate de pasteles, tomo el más suculento, camino en dirección del helado de fresa, cogió un litro y se dirigió hacia la caja.

**-Otra vez por aquí Uchiha san** –saludo el vendedor alegremente-

**-Aja** –respondió sin ánimos-

**-Complicado ser padre primerizo ¿No?** –Comento el joven mientras guardaba aquella mercancía- **Son 3000 yenes** –Sasuke saco el dinero de su bolsillo y pago- **Que tenga una buena noche Uchiha san** -Sasuke solo alzo la mano a modo de respuesta antes de salir del establecimiento-

**+++Minutos después en la Casa Uchiha-Uzumaki+++**

**-Ya llegue** –exclamo el moreno sin mucho animo. De la nada se apareció un Naruto con un vientre abultado.-

**-Lo has traído, lo has traído ¡¡ttebayo!!** –Pregunto emocionado- me muero del antojo

**-Aquí lo tienes dobe** –Sasuke puso aquel pastel encima del pequeño comedor.-

Naruto abrió presuroso el paquete y sin esperar a que Sasuke le diera el cuchillo para rebanarlo, él se llevo uno de sus dedos llenos de merengue a la boca.

Sasuke se quedo absorto mirando como su koibito tragaba aquel dulce blanco con deleite y lentitud. Naruto lamia y englutía como si se fuera a tragar por completo su dedo.

Una imagen de Naruto haciendo lo mismo y no precisamente con su dedo apareció en la mente del moreno. "_Imbécil, NADA DE SEXO durante el embarazo"_ se restregó a si mismo.

**-Deja de hacer eso** –ordeno Sasuke-

**-¿hacer que?** –respondió el otro. Naruto se llevo de nueva cuenta el dedo embarrado de merengue a la boca-

-**Eso que haces ahora mismo** –exclamo frustrado- **haces que me excite……**

Naruto mantuvo la punta de su dedo en la boca- Gomen –dijo con sonrojo-

* * *

**+++Una hora después en la habitación Uchiha-Uzumaki+++**

**-¿De verdad que te excitaste cuando comía merengue?** –pregunto Naruto. Sasuke guardo silencio- **Sasuke** –Sasuke no le respondió- **Sasuke…….Mooo Sasuke temee, te pregunte si……**

**-¡¡Cállate dobe!!** –Grito él- **Me exasperas……¡¡Joder!! Ya duérmete……**

Naruto se callo al instante, miro de reojo al moreno que dormía sin camisa, su pecho baja y subía, una pequeña gota de agua caía por su pecho. Naruto empezó a sentir como su lindo amiguito se despertaba.

**///Flash Back///**

**-Nada de SEXO en el embarazo Naruto** –ordeno la Hokage- **Tú estado es peligroso, si Sasuke te llega a meter algo el bebe podría resultar lastimado, No dejes que te metan nada¿¡Entendiste!?**

**-Hai, Obaa chan** –respondió triste ante esta orden- **No dejarme meterme nada……**-naruto camino hacia la salida- **Y, y yo si le puedo meter algo a Sasuke ¡¡ttebayo!!** –pregunto esperanzado el rubio-

La Hokage pensó la respuesta.- **Si, creo que si, tú si le puedes meter algo, pero…….dudo mucho que él se deje…**-naruto solo tenia una gotita-

**///Fin del flash Back///**

Naruto suspiro. _"Obaa chan tenia razón, Sasuke nunca seria Uke"._ Una idea surgió de su cabeza mientras empezaba a sonreír pillinamente. El rubio se repego mas al moreno.

**-Tengo frio…..**-le dijo al otro-

**-Iré por unas cobijas……**

**-¡¡No!! Solo abrázame** –pidió el oji azul. Sasuke paso sus brazos por su espalda trato de no apretarlo demasiado para no lastimarlo. Sasuke se tenso al sentir la lengua del rubio en su cuello.

**-¿Que haces?** –cuestiono él-

**-Shhsssss…….solo disfruta** – ordeno Naruto. Su lengua caliente y viva beso, mordisqueo y lamio con maestría su cuello, torso y aquellas blancas tetillas. Sus manos juguetonas llegaran al pequeño bulto que empezaba a cobrar vida debajo de los pantalones del Uchiha.-

**-Detente………mmmmmm……..Naruto………para** –decía con voz ronca- **¡¡PARA!!** –Grito al fin- **¿¡Que crees que haces dobe¿¡¡Acaso quieres lastimar al bebe!!!?**

**-¡¡Claro que no!!** –replico ofendido el rubio-

-**Sabes que nada de Sexo, no hagas cosas que me hagan perder el control** –Sasuke se levanto de aquella cama con intención de irse, pero fue detenido por Naruto.-

**-No te enojes Sasuke** –le rogo el rubio- **Yo se que nada de sexo, pero llevamos 5 meses sin hacerlo y yo……….y yo………**-Naruto empezó a sollozar- **no quiero que me dejes Buaaaaaa……buaaaaaaaa…….**

**-Usuratonkachi** –Sasuke abrazo al rubio- **Te esperare, es difícil para mi, pero te esperare, así que no llores** –Sasuke repego la frente- **no me gusta verte llorar….**

Naruto recostó su cara en su pecho- **Hagamos el amor Sasuke** –rogo. Naruto sintió como Sasuke se tensaba ante esta declaración- **Déjame hacerte el amor a ti……**

**-¿¡hacerme!?** –Respondió con sorpresa el Uchiha- **No me digas que…….**.-Naruto sonrió zorrunamente-

**+++Segundos después+++**

Dos jóvenes desnudos encima de aquella mullida cama se encontraban comiéndose a besos.

Sasuke besaba el cuello del Koibito con fuerza, Naruto le respondía con gemidos y ronroneos, el Uchiha bajo sus manos hacia los testículos de su pareja y con lentitud los empezó a masajear, Naruto comenzó a respirar con dificultad ante esto.

El rubio corto aquel beso, tomo el rostro del Uchiha y le miro a los ojos- **¿De verdad serás el Uke?**

Sasuke se pensó un poco la respuesta- **No, pero ya no podemos parar** –Sasuke le señalo su miembro parado y vivo- **Que me harás……..do-be….demuéstrame por que te gusta tanto ser Uke **

Naruto solo inflo sus mejillas para luego pasar a una sonrisa zorruna, él se lamio los dedos con lujuria- **Acuéstate…..**-Sasuke sonrió por aquel tono amenazante que había usado su rubio, le excitaba. Naruto trato de llegar a su entrada pero su abultado vientre se lo impidió.- ¡**¡Mierda!! Creo que él no me niega esta oportunidad** –le decía Naruto a su vientre.-

**-Usuratonkachi** - Sasuke se rio por esta acción, él se posiciono a cuatro pastas enfrente del rubio, Naruto se sorprendió.-

**-Sasuke……..**-dijo sonrojado-

**-No quiero que culpes a mi hijo por tu incompetencia……..**-a Naruto le salió una péquela venita por aquel insulto, y como respuesta abrió con brusquedad las nalgas de moreno. Sasuke se arqueo al sentir esta caricia.- **dobe**

Naruto trago un poco de saliva al ver aquella cavidad esperando ser lubricada, él sabia que aquello no era doloroso, al contrario él disfrutaba cuando Sasuke jugaba con su lengua hasta el punto de hacerle ciertas cosquillitas. Naruto se acerco con lentitud, saco su lengua y pego la puntita a una de aquellas paredes que cubrían aquel agujero. Sasuke se arqueo al sentir esta caricia.

-**Ahh….Mmm……Ahh** –gemía el moreno.- no pensé que se sintiera tan bien…….-Naruto seguía entretenido lamiendo mas y mas a Sasuke. El Uchiha tomo la mano del rubio, y la posiciono en su miembro, una voz a un mas ronca salió de su boca.- **Esto también necesita de tú atención** –Naruto se separo de las nalgas de su hombre y le sonrió como respuesta.-

**-Gomen** –Naruto empezó a subir y bajar su mano en aquel rebelde pedazo de carne de su amante.-

**-Ahh……..más rápido……..más rápido…**.-pedía sin desenfreno el moreno.-

Naruto al escuchar salir aquellas suplicas se empezó a calentar. Sasuke pudo sentir el miembro parado de koibito en la entrada de sus nalgas…….

**-¡¡JODER¡¡¡MÉTEMELO!!!** –Ordeno Uchiha Sasuke.-

**-Pero…..-**se excuso el rubio.- **No te he ensanchado todavía….**

**-¡¡A la mierda¡¡¡¡Solo mételo, Usuratonkachi!!!!** –grito con enojo él.-

**-Vale, pero no digas con que te lo advertí** –Naruto tomo su miembro y con fuerza en una embestida lo introdujo.-

**-AHHHHH….-**grito el otro con dolor.-

**-Te lo dije baka…..-**exclamo preocupado el Uzumaki.-

**-¡¡¡Muévete!!!** –volvió a ordenar, Sasuke al no ver al rubio reaccionar, empezó con aquel contoneo de atrás hacia adelante-**Ahh……mmmm……ahhh….motto……mas….motto…..así….Ohh……Naruto……….Se siente tan bien…….**-decía Sasuke mientras sus manos estrujaban la sabana matrimonial.-

-**Mmm **–respondió el rubio.- **Se que se siente tan bien, y mas cuando tu me lo haces ……..yo…..yo lo disfruto….**

El rechinar de la cama por aquellos contoneos, las respiraciones aceleradas, gemidos expresados en la boca de ambos, sensaciones nuevas para la pareja era lo que se notaba en aquella habitación semi oscura.

Sasuke se movía con desenfreno por aquel placer abrazador. Naruto le seguía el ritmo, dejando de lado su avanzado embarazo. El rubio sabia que SU Sasuke era tan bueno como seme pero jamás imagino que siendo Uke se moviera tan bien.

Los dos sin proponérselo llegaron al éxtasis juntos, los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke en el mano de rubio y Naruto en el trasero de su pareja.

Sasuke se dejo caer con la cara hacia el colchón, Naruto se sentó sobre sus piernas, el moreno cerro los ojos por unos instantes, el rubio camino de manera gatuna hasta posicionarle a la altura de su cónyuge.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, se topo con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos mirándole. Negro Vs Azul, Oscuridad Vs Luz, Cielo Vs Noche. El moreno tomo aquel mechón juguetón de su koibito y lo aparto de su cara, el rubio le sonrió.

**-Te amo Usuratonkachi…..**-le susurro tiernamente.-

**-Baka……**-Naruto se toco su vientre con una mano.- **tan bien te amo…….**-Naruto deposito un tierno beso.- **Gracias…….-**le dijo.-

**-Creo que……..no están tan malo ser Uke………..**-Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia.- Ahora se por que te gusta tanto….

**-Temee……**-dijo con falso enojo mientras los dos se abrazaban en aquella noche.-

Fin………

* * *

**Jajajaja como la ven mi primer Naru/Sasu pero sin dejar de ser un Sasu/Naru, jejeje pues sinceramente a si es como su servidora se imagina a Sasuke como Uke, jojojo ¿¡Y que les pareció!?...**

**Si, lo se había prometido un Kakashi/Iruka, pero es que este lo tenía terminado y con la inspiración a flor de piel, pues, lo subí…….jejejeje**

**No diré mas, solo que nos vemos en otro One Shots o drabble……**

**Atte.**

**Himeno-Usagi-Asakura**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi"**


	4. Lecciones

**Pues aquí el Kakashi/Iruka que me habían estado pidiendo, j aja ja me dejo mucho que desear, pero en fin, se hizo un intento, espero les guste, con este ya vamos 4 One Shots. Inspirado en un Doujinshi de nombre Dancing-Dancing en japonés.**

**¡Jah! Ahora lo se, Usagi-Hime chan escribe mejor cuando esta estresada, que irónico.**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto junto con sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto sama.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-**Lecciones-**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-**Caminemos, Caminemos, es un día muy lindo Iruka sensei** –decía Kakashi muy sonriente-

-**Eso creo yo también Kakashi sensei** –respondió él de la misma forma que el primero-

**-Mi horóscopo decía que hoy seria un día muy bueno…….-**comentaba el peli plateado-

**-¿Horóscopo?** –Dijo el moreno con sorpresa- **¿¡Qué¿¡¡A poco usted cree en eso!!? No pensé que un ninja de su rango se dejara influenciar por lo que dice este tipo de test……..**

-**Bueno, bueno, no creo que tenga nada de malo…….**.-respondió con cara feliz.- **será mejor escoger el camino, será a la derecha, izquierda, atrás o adelante** –dijo con su mano atrás de la cabeza kakashi-

**-Adelante, es por adelante……-**dijo el moreno con poca paciencia-

**-Bueno, bueno pero no te ofusques, mira que el camino es lindo……podemos caminar tomados de la mano y…… ¿Qué te paceré la idea?** –Pregunto el hombre del Sharinga mientras se rascaba la mejilla.-

**-No se puede caminar contigo seria mente ¿verdad?** –Cuestiono el otro con enojo-

**-¡¡EH!!** – fue el sonido de sorpresa que salió por aquella frialdad. Kakashi miro hacia adelante.-

**-¿Pasa algo?** –Pregunto Iruka preocupado por el semblante de Kakashi. decirlo, hay vienen Sasuke y Naruto, pero no quiero que nos vean –comento Kakashi. _"No pensé que ellos dos vinieran justo a este lugar, Mooo me han arruinado el plan"_ termino de decir con lagrimones en los ojos.-

**-No que era un camino poco transitado** –dijo Iruka.-

**-Eso sabía yo, pero………-**Kakashi realizo unos sellos con su manos- **vamos a pasar desapercibos** –Kakashi tomo al moreno, un PUFF se escucho. Kakashi se había convertido en una piedra-

**-Kakashi sensei no creo que se malo que nos vieran………..-**Iruka se sonrojo al sentir al peliplateado encima de él acorralándolo en el suelo.-

-**Shhhhh….-**dijo el ninja copia mientras ponía su dedo en la boca del su joven acompañante.- **no te ofusque Iruka sensei**

El moreno de cabellos semi largo suspiro. Escucho la voz tan particular de Naruto. Al parecer discutía algo con su eterno rival. Sonrió. Naruto nunca cambiaria.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-Temee, no pensé que este camino tuviera muchas direcciones ttebayo**–dijo Naruto con enojo.-

**-Como siempre tu sentido de la orientación es pésimo, dobe** –fue el regaño que Sasuke le daba al rubio.-

**-Tengo hambre ttebayo** –dijo Naruto con aquella mirada zorruna que lo caracterizaba.-

**-Bueno vamos a comer, traje el almuerzo** –comento Sasuke.-

**-Me has hecho el almuerzo, Sasuke teme ttebayo!!!** –grito un feliz rubio.-

Iruka pudo ver la mirada de Kakashi al sentir como Sasuke se sentaba encima de lo que supuestamente era una roca. Digo supuestamente, por que en realidad estaba sentando encima de su maestro.

"_Oí, oí Sasuke por que carajos no se sientan en suelo, o en otra piedra"_ se decía el peliplateado.

**-¿Esta bien Kakashi sensei?** –Pregunto un preocupado Iruka-

**-Si claro** -respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras pequeñas gotitas por el peso hacían su aparición.-

"_Me pregunto si será verdad"_ se dijo Iruka.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-**Esta delicioso** –decía Naruto mientras se lambia las manos el rastro de onigiri antes comido.-

-**Toma** –Sasuke le dio un pequeño recipiente con agua.- **en** **un día de estos te ahogaras como sigas comiendo tan rapido usuratonkachi **–inquirió Sasuke-

-**Pero, pero es que estaba delicioso** –dijo el rubio a modo de excusa.-

"_Ahh, kuso, esos dos cuento tiempo piensan quedarse, que no piensan que ya estoy un poco grande, Sasuke hasta cuando te quitaras de encima"_ se decía kakashi. El peliplateado aprisiono mas a Iruka en el suelo (recordemos que Kakashi esta encima de Iruka con Sasuke sentado encima suyo).

Kakashi Pudo ver el sonrojo de Iruka en sus mejillas por aquel acercamiento de ambos cuerpo que provocaba una fricción muy intima.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-Ahh……..ahí no…….-**decía gimiendo Sasuke.- **¿Na- Naruto quieres hacerlo en este lugar?** –Pregunto Sasuke un poco incomodo-

**-Vamos, déjame agradecerte el almuerzo……..-**Naruto acariciaba con su boca los pezones semi expuestos de su koibito.-

"_Ehh"_ dijeron los dos adultos. _"Acaso ellos dos son"_ volvieron a decir ambos.

**-Ahh……Ahh……-**gemía Sasuke al sentir la boca del rubio en su miembro.- **no tan fuerte que me voy a correr** –decía a modo de suplica.-

"_AMANTES"_ gritaron ambos en sus adentros.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-No pensé que Sasuke fuera de ese tipo de persona** –comento Iruka con un sonrojo notable antes los gemidos de Sasuke y la voz excitada de Naruto.- **Y mucho menos pensé que el fuera el Uke**

"_Ahora entiendo un poco mas, con que así lo hacen dos hombres"_ dijo son sorpresa el moreno sensei en su mente.

Kakashi analizaba las fases de color rojo que aparecía en el que pronto seria su Uke, se veía adorable, comestible y simplemente excitante.

"_Oh, pobre Iruka es demasiado para él"_ Kakashi observo aquellas piernas tan lindas y tentadoras de Iruka, subió un poco mas su mirada, la poso en aquella parte que se le antojaba tener en su boca. _"Jejeje se me ocurrió una idea_" dijo Kakashi felizmente mientras un corazoncito se formaba en su cabeza.

Su mano se poso en el miembro de Iruka mientras se acercaba con sensualidad a su oído.

-**Quieres experimentar lo que siente Sasuke, Iruka chan** –dijo juguetonamente el peliplateado.-

-**Kakashi sensei** –dijo en un tenue gemido.-

Kakashi aparto con una mano aquella mascara tan característica de él. Iruka pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Imposible** –dijo sonrojado Iruka.- **Yo, no, yo**

"_Es mas difícil de lo que creía"_ pensó Kakashi.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-Ahh, Naruto, mueve…….Ahh Naruto mas fuerte, más** rápido -suplicaba Sasuke a su pareja.-

-**Sasuke……….por Kami sama, cada vez que te poseo te vuelves mas** **estrecho** –decía Naruto entre gemidos.-

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Kakashi sonrió, mientras que se acercaba con lentitud para besar al que quería como pareja. Iruka se sorprendió un poco al principio mas no le rechazo, al contrario sintió como una ola de calor se empezaba a expandir por todo su cuerpo, pidiendo mas de aquel contacto.

Kakashi jugo con la lengua de un tímido Iruka. El moreno gimió en bajito al sentir aquella mano extraña colarse adentro de sus pantalones.

"_Bueno, supongo que"_ se decía el moreno maestro. Iruka se sonrojo a un al sentir aquella mano un poco fría en sus nalgas. Gimió al sentir un de los dedos de Kakashi en aquella parte virgen. Kakashi ahogo aquel gemido de dolor con un beso.

"_Duele, duele mucho, pero…………..supongo que si es Kakashi estaré bien"_ se dijo Iruka mientras se aferraba al sensei del Sharinga.

Kakashi siguió con aquel jugueteo excitante. Iruka entrelazaba sus dedos en aquellos cabellos blancos. Gimió con pasión al sentir a Kakashi hacerle aquel movimiento circular en aquel pequeño agujero.

Kakashi sintió como aquel peso de encima de él desaparecía. Volcó su mirada hacia los ojos cerrados de su moreno. Sonrió. Se veía sonrojado y su pecho no paraba de bajar y subir.

Un nuevo PUFF se hizo presente. Kakashi dejaba de ser una roca.

**-Vaya, creo que esos dos ya se han ido** –dijo un cansado Kakashi.- **Si que pesan esos muchachos** –termino de decir Kakashi mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.- **¿Verdad Iruka chan?**

PLASH. Se escucho en todo ese lugar.

**-Por que me pegas** –pregunto un confundido Kakashi-

**-Todavía lo preguntas** –contesto un enojado Iruka.-

**-Pero…….pero** –decía el peliplateado-

**-Nada, eres un pervertido** –decía un mas cabreado sensei - **ahora por tu culpa mi trasero me duele…….Kakashi baka……..-**Iruka empezó a caminar de regreso a Konoha

**-No, espera, pero si no hemos terminado** —decía un lloroso Kakashi- **no lo hemos hecho todavía como Kami sama mandaaaaaaaaa **–dijo Kakashi alterado- **vuelve Iruka senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** –grito al final-

Ahora de algo estaba seguro, sus pequeños pupilos le habían dado una buena lección de cómo hacer que su UKE se deje hacer todo lo que su SEME diga.

Fin…………

* * *

**Jajaja pues pobre de Kakashi, lo dejaron vestido y alborotado, pero eso le pasa por querer follar cuando sus pupilos lo hacen encima de él. J aja ja me divertí mucho escribiendo este One Shots. Jojojo realmente el primer Kakashi/Iruka que hago en mi existencia como escritora de Yaoi.**

**Bueno, espero con ansias que mi estrés me permita escribir un buen lemon de estos dos mas adelante. Nos vemos**

**Atte.**

**Himeno-Usagi-Asakura**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi No Danna"**


	5. En tus brazos

**Este es un Sasu/Naru. Y como siempre inspirado en un Doujinshi del mismo nombre que el One Shots este se encuentra en ingles, así que como siempre Jajaja la narración es invención mía.**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Kishimoto Sama**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-En tus brazos-**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Aquellas gotas caían sin cesar por el camino desértico. Recuerdo que empezamos a caminar rápidamente.

**-Ven a mi casa** –me ordenaste Sasuke-

**-Temee, quiero chocolate caliente** **¡¡¡ttebayo!!!** –Te grite como respuesta-

En tus labios apareció aquella sonrisa sarcástica mientras empezabas a correr hacia lo que parecía era tu departamento.

A los poco minutos nos adentramos a una zona poco conocida para mi, una gran zona residencial de clase alta. Subimos una escalera hasta llegar a una puerta donde lo primero que note fue tu nombre impreso en ella.

Entramos en aquel pequeño pasillo que serbia para dar la bienvenida, tú como yo estamos empapados hasta los huesos, el pequeño líquido incoloro se escurría con rapidez. Nos quitamos nuestras sandalias, tú te adentraste y sacaste del pequeño buro, toallas; sin esperar mucho me lanzaste una a mí.

Entre con mas confianza cuando supuse que estaba mas seco que mojado, me deje caer en el suelo alfombrado, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Mis ojos empezaron con la tarea de escudriñar todo lo que formaba parte de tu habitación que casi nadie osaba ver.

Pequeños jarrones, adornos comunes, pergaminos y libros se encontraban esparcidos en un gran mueble enfrente de tu cama, que serbia como división a tu espacio (entiéndase que lo partía en dos, la cocina-comedor y la recamara).

**-Toma** –me dijiste llamando mi atención. Pusiste una taza de un humeante chocolate en mis manos frías.-

**-Gracias temee** –tome la taza y le di el primer trago.- **que rico** –dije con alegría.-

Te sentaste a un lado de mi, el silencio y el sonido de las gotas caer por aquella ventana era lo que se escuchaba.

Por alguna extraña razón mis ojos azules se posaron en una foto que se encontraba a la vista, la única foto que se encontraba adornando tu espacio. Miembros del Clan Uchiha, me supuse.

"_Con esa es tu familia Sasuke"_ me dije a mi mismo. Una joven señora de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono que los tuyos sonreía junto a un hombre muy serio de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono. Al parecer había otra persona parada a un lado de tu padre pero aquella parte estaba rota, tú te encontrabas parado junto a tu madre sonriendo felizmente. Sonriendo.

**-Sasuke** –te llame- **debo decir que……..tu familia era muy hermosa……envidio esa parte de ti **–te dije con melancolía.-

**-Te equivocas** –dijiste mientras adentrabas tu cara a tus piernas a modo de protección.- **Tú y yo estamos solos Naruto**

**-Eso no es verdad, tienes a Sakura chan** –dije debatiendo aquella respuesta.- **ella te quiere**

**-No, ella solo me quiere como trofeo para ganarle a su rival, solo es eso, mi existencia esta manchada de sangre, dolor y muerte **–tu voz se tornaba cada vez más y mas quebrada- **ella no entendería, aunque que me diga querer, ella no entendería**

**-Sasuke…….**-susurre en bajito.-

Un dolor inquebrantable se posaba en mi pecho. Si que entendía todo aquel dolor, entendía esa soledad y por supuesto que entendía aquella oscuridad.

**-Yo soy un vengador, y algún día matare aquel que me lo quito todo** –tu voz se volvió decidida.- **lo matare……..**

Deseaba hacerte sentir protegido en ese momento, no quería que pasaras lo mismo que yo, no quería que sufrieras, no quería verte de esa manera. Mis brazos se movieron y sin pensarlo mucho te abrece. Un abrazo protector que te hiciera sentir que pasara lo que pasara estaría a tu lado.

**-No, entiende tú………..no estas solos Sasuke** –te dije tiernamente, mientras sentía como un sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.- **Este es el presente, camina hacia adelante**

**-¡¡Caminar hacia adelante!!** –gritaste con enojo- **quieres decirme que me olvide de todo lo que me paso, no, no puedo olvidar mi pasado** –me dijiste mientras trabas de aparte de mi brazo.-

**-Caminemos juntos, en este presente estoy yo….**.-te dije al final.- **en este presente estas tú……**

De nueva cuenta aquel silencio se hizo presente. Solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban. Y sin pensarlo me besaste. Un beso tierno y dulce que trataba de mostrar tus sentimientos más profundos. Un beso que me elevo a un mundo completamente nuevo y excitante.

**-Mi cuerpo se movió solo** –me dijiste al final de aquel rose.-

**-Sentiste la necesidad** –te dije como respuesta mientras mi mejillas ardían por vergüenza.-

**-¿Te gusto esa caricia?** –me preguntaste mientras escondías tu mirada azabache entre mi cuello.-

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke?** –pregunte tímidamente-

Tú solo me abrazaste más. _"Quiero creer que esa caricia fue hecha por que necesitabas sentirte querido, tal y como cuando Iruka sensei me frota el cabello de modo paternal"._ Trate de excusarte en mi mente.

**-Se que eres un bastardo, envidioso, y orgulloso, pero al final eres una buena persona **–te dije para no hacerte sentir avergonzado por aquel fugaz rose.-

Acaricie tus cabellos en forma paternal, y bese tu frente para seguir con tu mejilla. Tome tu frágil rosto con mis manos. Puede mirar tus ojos negros, tus ojos llenos de fragilidad. Tanto que me sorprendió. Una fragilidad que me hacia sentir necesitado por ti. Ahora lo entendía, sin pensarlo mucho bese de nuevo tu frente.

**-¿Sentiste la necesidad?** –me preguntaste ante aquellos besos antes depositados.-

**-Tú, tú haces que sienta la necesidad** –dije tartamudeando y sonrojado.- **haces que te necesite **

De nueva cuenta pude sentir tus labios en los míos. Tu lengua juguetona se introdujo en mi cavidad torpe y deseosa. Tu mano se introdujo en mi camiseta para comenzarla a quitarla. Yo solo gemí ante estas caricias nuevas y extrañas. Me acorralaste en tu cama.

Ahora mismo yo también quería sentir el contacto de tu piel. Te quite aquella camisa que cubría tu piel nívea.

Nos miramos por unos segundos para empezar a besarnos de nuevo. Caricias, roses, y más caricias era lo que nos dábamos. Tú bajaste tu boca hacia mis pezones que sentía endurecer. El sentirte encima de mí tratándome de quitar mis pantalones me excitaba y hacia que un calor abrazador corriera por todo mi cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos de toda estas acciones. Los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos sobre tu cama.

Me tocabas con tanto enjundia y deseo. Me tocabas con tanta calidez. Me decías palabras que derretirían a cualquiera que escuchara. Me recostaste en tu cama con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de la más frágil persona.

**-Te deseo Naruto** –me dijiste ante de empezar a acariciar mi miembro vivo- **Te deseo tanto **–volviste a decir en un susurro antes de besarme e introducir un dedo en mi cavidad virgen.-

Un dolor punzo cortante era lo que sentía al salir y entrar tus dedos. Un dolor que fue cambiado por gemidos y placer.

Te acomodaste de tal forma que al introducir parte de ti en mí, hacías que gritara de placer y deseo.

Escuche tu respiración entrecortada y acelerada por las embestidas que me proporcionabas. Sasuke. Sasuke eras tan tierno y pasional en estos momentos.

Cada vez que te adentrabas a mi, cada vez que tocabas aquel punto que me hacia enloquecer, aquel punto que hacia que estrujara las sabanas por aquel calor abrazador que me hacías sentir.

"_En este mundo, las personas se conectan por pequeños lazos. Aquellos lazos se forman por la convivencia y la aceptación de nuestra existencia. Éramos parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes; sin embargo, pese a todo nosotros caminábamos por un mismo sendero. En todo este mundo lleno de diferentes brechas, te había encontrado. Y Ahora mismo habías formando una nueva conexión. Ahora lo entendía, Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, Te quería Sasuke, simplemente te quería"_

Sentí como los dos llegamos al éxtasis juntos. Aquel liquido semi blanco se adentro en mi interior, algo tuyo, solo tuyo estaba en mi interior. Sonreí.

**-Ahora solo tendremos nuevas memorias** –te dije al ver tus ojos negros fijo en los míos.-

**-¿Nuevas, eh? **–Te dejaste caer mi pecho.- **Abrázame** –me pediste – **en tus brazos, con fuerza Naruto**

**-Si** –te aferre a mí. Quería que supieras que pese a todo lo malo y triste que había sido tu vida, estaba yo, en este presente-

"_Ahora juntos caminaremos, juntos, tu y yo. No te preocupes por nada mas Sasuke, por que pase lo que pase siempre estarán mis brazos para cubrirte de todo aquella oscuridad………Siempre estaré en tu presente para abrazarte fuertemente a mi"._

Fin………..

* * *

**Jajaja como la ven, esta vez como que quedo muy tierno, pero es algo que deseaba escribir.**

**Un Sasuke muy necesitado, un Naruto muy cariñoso, y al final un toque de pasión, es lo que hace que esta pareja simplemente la adore.**

**Cuídense**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi danna"**

**PD:Gracias por sus lindos reviews.**


	6. Cuidala por Favor

**Pues aquí Himeno dando molestias, y agradeciendo a aquellas que me dejan un review y a aquellos que lo leen. **

**Este es un Naruto/Sai, y cuando lo termine de escribir me quede con cara de ¿What? Pero bueno.**

**Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-Cuídala por favor-**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

En una habitación repleta de cuadros, se podían escuchar gemidos y susurros de una pareja. Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cama, por su desnudez pareciera que ambos hacían algo más que dormir.

**-Ahh……un poco mas lento por favor** –rogo un moreno.-

**-De acuerdo Sai** –respondió su compañero-

Sai sentía aquel calor inundar todo su ser. Aquel contacto tan intimo que mantenía en ese momento le agravaba tanto. Aquel pequeño pedazo de carne saliendo y entrando en su entrada lo llevaban a la gloria. No sabia si era por que le hacia sentir extraño o por que simplemente era Naruto quien se lo proporcionaba.

**-Ahh……Naruto……..más por favor……** -pedía Sai.-

**-Si, yo……….-**Decía Naruto sonrojado ante la mirada del moreno.- **lo hare mas lento y profundo.-**

Naruto tomo las piernas del joven moreno y las subió en su pecho. Sai tomo a Naruto por sus hombros desnudos. Naruto tomo impulso y de nueva cuenta adentro su sexo en aquel pequeño hueco que hace poco había empezado a probar.

Sai respiro con profundidad al sentir al rubio dentro de él, podía sentir como lo sacaba y metía con una lentitud que le encantaba. Esa sensación de gozo, aquellos gemidos que cada vez que lo hacia con Naruto le daban una calidez en su corazón que jamás pensó llegar a sentir.

Los dos se acompasaban de tal forma, que quien los viera u oyera, pensarían que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo; lo que nadie imaginaba era que ellos apenas llevaban unos cuentas semanas haciéndolo cada vez que terminaban una cita.

Naruto junto sus labios con los de Sai, eran cálidos y carnosos, deseosos y tentadores. Naruto podía sentir la piel de su compañero, era suave, cálida y producía un olor inigualable para él.

Sai por su parte abrazo más a Naruto sin dejar de besarlo y sin impedir que dejara de embestirlo. Naruto era tímido, infantil e inocente, pero cuando estaba con él, o lo hacia suyo se volvía un Naruto seguro, maduro y sensual. Esa parte de su voluble amigo le empezaba a gustar mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

**-Ya, ya casi…-**gimió Naruto en el odio de Sai.- **Casi me corro……..**

**-Hazlo, dentro de mí……..por favor…..-**rogo el Anbu.- **muy dentro…**

Naruto abrazo con posesividad a Sai. Sai correspondió aquel contacto llamado "Abrazo". Naruto se arqueo al llegar al clímax, Sai solo estrujo con sus manos aquellas sabanas al sentir como se derramaba en el abdomen del rubio.

Naruto se dejo caer encima del joven moreno de piel blanca. Sai suspiro un poco. Naruto después de unos segundos se acomodo a un lado de su compañero. El moreno de piel blanca se estiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Naruto pudo sentir después de unos minutos de silencio como Sai se ponía de pie, el rubio observo con curiosidad lo que el joven Anbu hacia.

Sai se había cubierto por su pijama de color negro. Se perdió en lo que era la cocina. Naruto escucho el caer del agua. Sai regreso con un pequeño trasto en forma de ranita, el moreno se acerco al ventanal. Derramo un poco de agua y sonrió.

**-Te dije que lo harías bien, eres un buen padre** –dijo Naruto.-

**-Creo que, ella es como nuestra hija ¿no?** –Pregunto como si nada el moreno.-

**-¡¡Ahh!! Tonto……siempre dices cosas que raras** –dijo el rubio sonrojado.-

Sai se acerco a Naruto. Naruto se sonrojo al sentir los labios del moreno encima de los suyos. _"Bueno, creo que, todo esto comenzó por ella"_ se dijo el rubio al referirse a la flor de color blanco que resaltaba en aquella linda maceta.

**////Flas back////**

Sai se encontraba cómodamente en su casa, estaba dándole los últimos toques a su cuadro. Tomo aquel pincel ancho, trazo aquella curva que le daba vida a ese atardecer que deseaba grabar. Volvió a tomar la pintura en color rojo, dio otro trazo, metió aquel pincel en agua. Y gusto cuando estaba por terminar, una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

**-Sai** –llamo un rubio colgado desde una de sus ventanas.- **Yahouu **–grito muy alegre Naruto.-

**-¿¡Naruto!?** –Dijo Sai con fingida sorpresa.- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Ehh **–fue la respuesta que salió de su boca.-

-**Se puede saber que haces aquí, estoy ocupado y no tenemos misión** –decía Sai con cara fastidiada-

**-Eso ya lo se, pero……..-**Naruto entro subió su pierna en aquel ventanal -**debo pedirte algo**.-

**-¿Algo?** –dijo Sai desde su cómodo asiento.- **que es eso que me quieres pedir**

**-Bueno** –Naruto se quito una pequeña bolsa.- **Como decirlo**

**-Solo dímelo** –Sai se puso de pie con su típica sonrisa.- **para eso son los amigos debo suponer yo………..**

**-¡¡Ehh!! Claro** -Naruto saco de aquella pequeña bolsa una macetita.-

"_Una planta"_ se dijo Sai a si mismo.

**-Espero que la cuides mucho, mira que son muy sensibles, es una pequeña que pensé que te hará mucha compañía, debes comprarle cierto abono, no te preocupes yo te diré en donde y como conseguirlo** –explicaba un sonriente Naruto.- **Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme¡eh! **–comentaba muy alegre el rubio.- **se que tienes muchos cuadros pero una planta en tu apartamento le dará un toque nuevo y fresco……….**

Sai observaba de vez en cuanto al rubio que no paraba de hablar. Suspiro mientras una pequeña gotita salía de su cabeza.

**-Por que simplemente no se la das a Tsunade sama si es que no tienes un lugar en tu casa** –sugirió Sai.-

**-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? Acaso no te gusta mi regalo** –dijo Naruto mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.- **Se que lo harás muy bien, serás un buen padre Sai** –termino de decir Naruto con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.- **Eres una persona responsable, eres inteligente, además que se que tienes mucho tiempo para darle de comer, cuidarla y estar al pendiente, confió mucho en ti **–Al pobre de Sai le salió una gotita de los nervios por todos aquellas palabras hacia su persona.- **Además a la Obaa chan le dan alergia las plantas** –término de decir Naruto.-

**-Ya sabia yo que era tu único recurso** –dijo Sai con voz pasiva- **se que solo me estas usando por que no tienes otro camino **–Naruto solo atino escuchar las palabras de su nuevo compañero.-

**-¿Que quieres decir con eso?** –Pregunto Naruto.-

**-Esta bien** –Sai tomo aquella pequeña maceta con su manos, miro de nuevo los chibis brotes que empezaban a resaltar.- **No te preocupes yo me encargare de ella….**

Naruto miro por unos instantes a Sai. _"No pensé que Sai tuviera tanta delicadeza con la pequeña"_. Sai solo sonrió con su típica falsedad.

**-¿¡Omae, por que siempre sonríes de esta forma!?** –pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sai ensancho mas aquella sonrisa tan molesta para Naruto.- **deja de reírte, si estas ofendido solo dilo………-**Naruto tomo aire y de nuevo puso sus manos en su cintura dándole un aire de enfado.- **Sabes algo, no eras mi ultimo recurso, yo solo……..**-Naruto se rasco la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo.-

**-¿Por que te has puesto tan colorado?** –Pregunto Sai.-

**-¡¡Ahh!!** –Dijo Naruto con enojo.- **No lo se**

**-De todas formas, quiero que sepas que, el primero que se me cruzo en la cabeza fuiste tú, nadie mas……**-dijo el rubio.-

**-¿Por qué?** –De nuevo pregunto el moreno.-

**-Mmmm** –respondió el rubio mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla de manera de estar pensado.- **supongo que es por que, hemos estado mas juntos en las misiones, convivimos mas en la aldea** –Naruto sonrió alegremente mientras se recargaba en la ventana.- **creo que hemos forjado un nuevo lazo, eso, se puede decir, que eso es Sai¡¡ha eso se le llama amistad!!** – grito Naruto emocionado. Sai abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.- **Pero que no se te olvide que, Sakura chan y Kakashi sensei y yo forjamos el equipo 7 ttebayo!!! **–le advirtió con fuego en los ojos.-

Sai guardo silencio ante el cambio tan drástico de su compañero rubio.- **Lo entiendo** –El moreno de piel blanca puso aquella macetita en su mesa.- **Ahora puedo mirarlo también** –Naruto no entendí aquella frase.- **Naruto, puedes quedarte quieto un momento**

**-¡¡Mm!!** –Fue la respuesta de este al sentir la cercanía de Sai.-

Sai tomo con su mano la cara del rubio. Y ante un sorprendido Naruto, el Anbu deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. Naruto se quedo estático recibiendo aquella caricia.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** –se escucho por todo aquel vecindario.- **¿¡¡¡Que crees que hace temee!!!?** –grito alterado el rubio.-

**-Como que, que hago** –respondió el Anbu.- **Solo agradezco que me hallas regalado unas lindas flores** –dijo él con pasimormia.-

**-¿Flores?** –dijo Naruto confuso.-

**-Leí en un libro que cuando estas enamorado, regularmente le regalas a la chica que te gusta algunas flores** –comentaba Sai alegremente- **he de suponer que eso es lo que significa el regalo** –Sai sonrió de forma gatuna- **por eso te doy el beso de agradecimiento **–Sai tomo aquella maceta con los brotes-

**-¿¡¡¡Pero que coño dice baka!!!?** –grito sonrojado y alterado el rubio mientras un pequeño tic aparecía en sus entrecejo -

**-Espero que pronto me invites a cenar, ya que como nueva pareja que somos es tu deber por ser el novio** –sugirió Sai un Naruto en Shock -

**-¡¡Ahh!!** –Dijo Naruto mas muerto que vivo por la impresión.-

**-Y después de la cena** –comento Sai- **podremos hacer el amor** –término de decir el joven Anbu mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios-

Naruto miro con sorpresa la sonrisa de su auto impuesta nueva "pareja". _"Hacer el amor" _susurro para si

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡EHHHHH!!!!!!!** –Fue lo que se volvió a escuchar Sai en su apartamento.-

**////Fin del flas back////**

"_Que se le va hacer, Eso me pasa por pedirle cosas a Sai"_ pensó Naruto. Sai le sonrió con calidez.

**-Supongo que……..-**dijo Sai.- **yo seria la madre, no el padre……..**-corrigió Sai, ante las palabras antes dichas por el rubio.-

**-Pues si…….supongo** –Naruto se recostó en la cama mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca.-

**-Y tu Naruto kun si que serias el padre de ella** – dijo el joven Anbu al referirse a la planta que se encontraba en el ventanal. Sai se recostó en la cama nueva mente.- **Ahora solo hay que decirle a Sakura san y Kakashi sensei…………**

**-¡¡¡EHHH!!!** –Fue lo que escucharon los habitantes de Konoha en esa noche, mientras un Naruto se convertía en piedra por la impresión.-

Fin………..

* * *

**Jajaja que chistoso, Sai es Uke, siempre lo pongo como Uke, pues yo creo que mas adelante el será Seme, Jajaja quiero hacer un Sasuke/Sai como lo que nos mostro Kishimoto en uno de los capítulos de manga.**

**No diré mas nos vemos en otro One Shots**

**Atte.**

**Himeno-Usagi-Asakura**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi danna"**


	7. ¡Te odio Uchiha Itachi!

**Hime chan con otro One Shots ya el Séptimo,¡¡Que sorpresa!! Jajaja estoy muy Happy por que empecé otra actividad que me gusta. Jejeje, este fic salió cuando vi el Honorable final de Deidara Sama. **

**Así que lo dedico a su memoria. Para Ti Deidara Sama, el único Uke de Itachi Danna que reconoceré.**

* * *

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-Te Odio Uchiha Itachi-**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

-**Por que miras de esa forma** –exclamo Deidara con frustración.- **Odio cuando me miras con esos ojos……….Simplemente me enferma…….**

**-Tu arte es lo que me enferma** –respondió Itachi con frialdad.-

Deidara se mordió el labio con frustración ante aquel insulto y actitud tan altanera.

**-Mi arte es algo glorioso que alguien como tú jamás entendería….**.-dijo Deidara con superioridad.-

Itachi se levantado con intención de irse. Pero fue detenido por un golpe que le proporcionaba el rubio. El moreno lo detuvo con una sola mano, el rubio le tiro otro golpe hacia su cara, pero nueva mente el moreno le detuvo.

Itachi le dio un golpe en el estomago con su pie. El rubio cayó de rodillas por la falta de aire. El Uchiha le patio el rostro, haciéndole sangrar. Deidara se levanto con rapidez, le aventó un kunai que el otro esquivo con soltura. El rubio fue aprisionado del cuello por el moreno. Frustrado lo jalo consigo, cayendo en aquel pasto. El rubio respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía el peso del joven moreno en si.

Itachi observo con detenimiento aquel joven molesto y altanero. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por aquellos golpes antes puestos. Su cabello caía entre aquel pasto. Sus ojos semi cerrados y aquel vaivén de su pecho, le hacían ver hasta cierto punto, vulnerable.

Deidara abrió los ojos con furia, y por unos instantes se quedo mirando los ojos que tanto odiaba. Aquellos ojos rojos parecían absórbele la poca razón y cordura que tenia.

Y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

**XXoooXXoooXXoooXXoooXX**

Deidara podía sentir el agua caer en su cuerpo, caliente y relajante. Sus cabellos se esparcían por toda su espalda. Tomo aquella esponja y con sumo cuidado empezó a tallar su cuerpo. Se tallo primero los muslos, los brazos, el torso, y por ultimo la espalda. Se enjuago con rapidez, giro la manecilla para apagarla. Tomo aquella toalla y salió de su habitación.

**-¡¡Joder!! Ese Uchiha me pone los nervios **–decía el rubio mientras secaba sus cabellos.-

**-Ohh, pues cuanto lo siento** –resonó por aquella habitación semi oscura.-

**-Túuuuuuu** –grito Deidara.- **¡¡Que coño haces en mi habitación, maldito engreído de mierda!!** –Grito más ofuscado el rubio.-

**-Sigues ofuscado por lo de esta tarde** –pregunto Itachi desde la cama matrimonial.-

**-¡¡Sal de mi habitación ahora!!!** –Volvió a gritar el rubio.- **¡¡O juro que te mato!!**

Itachi ignoro aquellos gritos en coléricos de su compañero. Se levanto de aquella cama. Deidara al verlo desnudo se sorprendió.

**-Pero que coño, ni siquiera puedo estar en mi habitación sin tu presencia molesta….-**volvió a gritar Deidara ocultado su sonrojo.-

Itachi ignoró por completo aquel insulto, se movió con tal rapidez que el rubio no pudo notar.

**-Vamos, juguemos un poco……..**-susurro en un ronroneo el Uchiha.-

**-Pero de que vas………¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN MARICA!!!** –Exclamo el chico de la explosión.-

Itachi abrazo por la espalda al rubio, sonrió al sentir como se tensaba. Su boca se acerco al ovulo blanco y oloroso a jabón que desprendía.

Sus manos se perdieron por aquella bata blanca que llevaba puesto el rubio. Su mano caliente y segura pellizco con astucia aquel pequeño pezón, rosado y suave.

**-Que crees que haces……-**dijo con dificultad y sorpresa el rubio.-

-**Nada que tú no quieras….-**contesto el moreno.-

Itachi volvió a darle un pellizco más fuerte al pezón derecho de Deidara. Él mordió su labio con frustración al ver como su cuerpo correspondió aquella descarada caricia.

**-No……….Yo……-**decía con dificultad el rubio. Itachi mordisqueo con suavidad y lentitud aquel cuello blanquecino y fresco.- **No…….-**Itachi ignoro aquella negativa mientras que con maestría besaba al joven que empezaba a ponerse a tono.

Deidara abrió aquellos ojos amarillos por la sorpresa. Los ojos rojos que tanto odiaba le miraban mientras Itachi profundizaba el beso_. "Maldición, me estoy calentado¡por el imbécil del Uchiha!"_

El moreno arrincono al rubio contra la cama en un rápido movimiento, quedando su espalda a merced del moreno. Itachi acaricio sin pena sus torneadas piernas y con lentitud subió hasta poder sentir las nalgas del rubio.

Deidara por su parte no hacia más que gemir. Que demonios le pasaba¿¡Porque¿¡Porque no apartaba al moreno de un golpe!?

Su razón se estaba perdiendo al sentir aquellos dedos juguetones acariciar su entrada. _"Kuso, Kuso, Kusooooooooooooo"_ maldecía una y otra vez su yo interno.

**-¡¡Ohh!!–**Gimió al sentir la lengua de Itachi acariciar una de sus nalgas.-

Itachi subió aquella bata de baño para tener libre paso para la lubricación. Metió su lengua tibia y caliente, en aquel pequeño hueco que día tras día había ansiado tener.

Un pequeña lambida, tibia, cálida, y abrazadora, era lo que hacia que el joven artista arrugara aquellas sabanas de color rojo que resplandecía por la luna. Deidara arqueo su espalda al sentir el primer dedo invasor dentro de él. Dolía, Dolía, pero no lo demostraría.

Apretó tan fuerte sus uñas contra su mano, que un liquido rogo carmesí surgió, al sentir como el segundo dedo entraba y se movía en círculos.

Itachi se acerco al oído de Deidara.- **Eres estrecho, es tu primera vez¿verdad? Dei-chan** –comento el moreno con burla, mientras paraba aquella intromisión-

Deidara se sonrojo ante aquella afirmación.- **Déjame en paz** –trato de excusar.- **yo……** -Deidara le miro con enojo al mirar a su "violador" a la cara.- **No es tú** **asunto**

Itachi sonrió con prepotencia. _"Maldita risa de mierda"_ se dijo Deidara a si mismo. El moreno tomo las manos del rubio con maestría con las suyas, posicionadlas en la cabeza de este.

**-Me gustas…….-**dijo él.-

**-¡¡Ehh!!** –Contesto el otro con sorpresa.-

Itachi se acerco a su cara mientras lamia aquel pequeño labio sonrojado. El Uchiha le beso, primero con lentitud y después con fuerza y pasión. Su lengua se coló antes un desprevenido rubio.

Deidara no solo estaba sonrojado por aquella estúpida confesión, sino también por aquello que estaban haciendo. Su ahora "violación" se estaba convirtiendo en algo que deseaba. _"Mierda, Itachi me follara y yo seré el Uke"._

El agarre de las manos del moreno fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Deidara tenía la oportunidad, pero simplemente se abrazo al moreno.

Itachi al sentir aquella respuesta, atino a bajar una de sus manos a aquel pedazo de carne viva que tenia su joven amante. Movió su mano, con tal maestría que las uñas del rubio se enterraba en su espalda.

Deidara sintió como el sexo del Uchiha se posicionaba en su entrada. _"No, No, No, No quiero que Itachi me la meta" _decía con miedo.

**-NOOOOOOOOO** –resonó en aquella habitación.-

**-¿No que?** –dijo con frustración el moreno.-

**-¡¡NO SERE EL UKE MALDITO BASTARDO!!!….**-dijo con furia.- **Eso nunca, No seré al que se la metas** –término de decir mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.-

Itachi se pego mas al cuerpo semi desnudo del rubio. Con fuerza lo posiciono de tal forma, que las piernas del rubio quedaron en sus hombros.

**-¡¡Bastardo, suéltame!!** –forcejeaba el rubio explosivo.-

**-No** –contesto el otro

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH** –grito Deidara al sentir entrar al sexo de Uchiha en una sola embestida.- **¡DUELE!** –Dijo él con pequeñas lágrimas- **¡DUELE!** –Decía con desesperación.-

Itachi se adentro más profundo, haciendo caso omiso ante las palabras del rubio. Se movió de tal forma que el rubio se aferro a él produciéndole dolor.

**-No te muevas tan brusco **–ordeno Itachi, ante la lucha que hacia su ahora Uke.-

Deidara se calmo un poco. Sus lágrimas corrían sin cesar. _"Estoy llorando como una mujer" _se dijo. _"Lo matare, si, juro que lo matare"._

Itachi se paro un momento y contemplo al chico debajo de él. "_Se ve lindo_" fue lo que pensó. Un ligero carmesí surgió de sus mejillas.

Deidara miro con odio aquella mirada rojiza posada en el. _"Genial, Ahora el Uchiha me reirá de mi"_. Deidara se sorprendió al sentir un cálido beso en aquellas mejillas.

**-Iré más despacio** –dijo el moreno mientras desviaba su mirada para que no tonara su sonrojo. Itachi se empezó a mover dentro de aquel joven de hermosa piel con lentitud.-

Deidara empezó a sentir como aquel sexo de Itachi se hacia cada vez mas caliente y placentero dentro de él. No sabía por que era, pero en aquel momento lo estaba disfrutando. El Uchiha que tanto odiaba, no solo lo estaba pisoteando su orgullo, si no que ahora mismo, le estaba empezando a gustar. _"Vaya situación"._

Aquel contactó desconocido y nuevo. Aquella calidez abrazadora y destructiva. Aquella fricción entre su piel. Todo aquel torbellino de sensaciones. Deidara sintió como aquella contracción que anunciaba el fin de todo aquello llegaba.

El rubio sintió un líquido caliente dentro de él. Sus piernas temblaron al sentir el contacto con la cama. _"No quiero verlo, No quiero que me mire, No quiero ver esa sonrisa de burla"._

Itachi se quedo observando al rubio. Su desnudez. Su piel blanca y fresca sin mancha alguna. Su altanería. Sus ganas de matarlo, habían hecho que poco a poco se convirtiera en una obsesión personal. Y ahora lo tenía debajo de él. Desnudo, sonrojado y sumiso. _"Es mío, solamente mío"_ se dijo al final antes de terminar aquella técnica.

**XXoooXXoooXXoooXXoooXX**

Deidara abrió los ojos al sentir las gotas de agua caer en su cara. Miro al cielo que en ese momento estaba gris y nebuloso.

**-Ahora lo sabes** –dijo Itachi con simpleza.- **Yo soy mas fuerte que tú……**-le dijo. Itachi se encontraba de pie mirándole con prepotencia.-

**-¡¡Que demonios!!** –Exclamo el otro con sorpresa.-

**-Te lo dije, tu arte no es nada en comparación con mis ojos………….**-Itachi empezó a caminar de regreso a la posada donde estaban los demás reunidos.- **Y Ahora mismo lo has comprado………**

**-Fue solo una ilusión………-**dijo el otro con desgana. Deidara se quedo tumbado en aquel pasto frio.-

**-¡¡Eres mío, Y ahora mismo solo vives para mi!!** –Dijo al final antes de desaparecer- **No lo olvides…….**

**-Yo…..Yo…..-**poso su mano en cima de su cara.- **Te odio** –dijo al final mientras una pequeñas lagrimas caían fusionándose con la lluvia.- **Te odio Uchiha Itachi** –termino de decir el joven artista. Sin querer había caído en las garras de la persona que más deseaba desaparecer.-

Fin………

* * *

**Jajaja un One Shots raro, me quede trabada a la mitad, a si que, ni idea como halla quedado, pero bueno.**

**Espero les halla entretenido. Y ahora mismo trabajo en un Gaara/Lee. Jojojoj espero que les guste.**

**Atte.**

"**El Conejito preferido de Itachi Danna"**


	8. Los Celos de Gaara

**Pues el Gaara/Lee que habían estado pidiendo, lo siento pero es lo máximo que mi cabeza dio para este One Shot, j aja ja –Himeno mira una foto de Sai/Gaara- siento que he traicionado a Sai –Himeno con lagrimones-**

**Recuerde que los personajes son obra del Kishimoto Sama**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-Los Celos de Gaara-**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto había aprendido con sorpresa y de mala manera la forma en que Gaara amaba a Lee, cada vez que un desconocido o un conocido se acercaba por una u otra situación el instinto asesino del Sabaku aparecía.

-No te acerques a él….-le dijo el pelirrojo en forma de amenaza.- Es mío, y aunque te considero un amigo, no quiero verte tan cerca

-Pero Gaara –trato de excusarse el rubio; pero para sorpresa aquella Arena se pegaba mas a su cuerpo.-

-Solo no lo toques…..-le ordeno al final antes de terminar con aquel sutil ataúd del desierto.-

-Eres demasiado celoso –comento el Uzumaki antes de secar aquel sudor.-

* * *

Para Sasuke el Kazekage era completamente desconocido. Alguna vez había entablado una conversación con dos silabas de por medio, sabia que era amigo de Naruto y nada mas. Camino con flojera por aquella solitaria calle, Gaara era de las personas más antisociales del mundo igual que él, y aun así, Sasuke no comprendía por que demonios le había citado en aquel lugar.

-Llegas tarde, Uchiha –le dijo Gaara con aquella voz fría.-

-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto el moreno de la misma forma.- ¡¡Maldita sea!!–Grito Sasuke al sentir un montón de arena metida en su ropa, con enojo activo su Sharinga- ¡¡Que demonios haces estúpido!!

-Solo es una pequeña advertencia…………no le vuelvas a dar ese tipo de clases a Lee……..-exclamo el pelirrojo con frialdad.-

-Tsk, -salió de la boca del Uchiha.- Eres demasiado celoso……..-comento al final mientras limpiaba aquella arena.-

* * *

Gaara caminaba por aquellas calles pensado una y otra vez lo antes dicho por sus dos amigos_…………"Eres demasiado celoso". "No, eso no eran celos, era dar entender que lo suyo no se tocaba"_ pensó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! Te encontré…….-dijo de repente una voz detrás de él.- Me podrías explicar ¡¡Que carajos crees que haces amenazando a todo mundo!! –exclamo Lee con enojo.-

-No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío…..-respondió el Sabaku como si nada.-

Lee abrió los ojos por aquella franca declaración.- Eres demasiado celoso……-Susurro al final.-

Gaara empezó a caminar hacia aquel pequeño escondite que tenían ambos, lee le siguió con paso lento.-

-Deberías no ser tan posesivo……-comento Lee mientras brincaba aquel viejo tronco tirado a mitad del camino.-

-No lo soy, si así fuera ya te hubiera llevado a mi aldea y te hubiera encerrado en mi habitación –comento Gaara mientras se sentaba en aquella roca cubierta de fresco pasto.-

-Eso es ser celoso y posesivo……-reprendió Lee.- Sabes muy bien que todos ellos son solo amigos……….-Lee imito al pelirrojo sentándose junto a él.- Y Sasuke solo me ayudaba con……..-el pelinegro no termino de decir su frase por que uno beso aprisiono su boca.-

-Eres mío……-dijo al final Gaara.- Y no quiero que nadie te toque……..-Gaara tomo al pelinegro con fuerza para posicionarlo encima de sus piernas.- No soy celoso…….

-Gaara……..-Lee sonrió con ternura ante la forma tan cariñosa que podía ser el joven Kazekage. El pelinegro se acurro en su pecho.- Puedo escuchar el sonido de tu corazón –le dijo. Lee cerro por unos segundos los ojos, dejándose guiar por el bombeo que el corazón de su pareja tenia. Un sonido lento y acompasado, un sonido cálido y estremecedor que hace mucho que no escuchaba. Lee alzo la mirada, el pelirrojo tenia puesta su vista en aquel cielo estrellado. _"Gaara es muy hermoso"_ pensó.- No me gustas que tengas eso sentimientos –le dijo-

-Me amas¿No? –pregunto-

-Si, pero……

-Los celos prueban que te amo tanto……-dijo al final, Lee le miro con pasión.-

-Pe-pero, yo no quiero que lo estés –dijo el joven mientras Gaara empezaba a bajar aquel cierre del conjunto verde que lo caracterizaba-

Gaara le sonrió de manera tierna- Lo entiendo, entonces tratare de no hacerlo mas –El pelirrojo bajo con sumo cuidado aquel conjunto para besar aquella piel morena que le enloquecía.-

-Bien –dijo el moreno. Lee se dejo hacer aquellos hematomas hechos por la succión de la boca de su koibito. Gaara tomo con sumo cuidado a Lee mientras lo recostaba aquel pasto fresco. Lee correspondió este acto con un abrazo.- Aun sin cosas como esas –le dijo- siempre, siempre te voy a amar mucho Gaara

-Ya veo –contesto él. Gaara se separo unos centímetros de Lee y con suma simpleza empezó a desnudarse.

* * *

Lee se estremeció al sentir la piel caliente del pelirrojo sobre si. _"Eres cálido Gaara"_ se dijo. El moreno estrujo aquel pasto verde al sentir el primer dedo en su entrada. Por mas que Gaara lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, para Lee cada vez era como la primera vez.

Dolor, Calidez y algo quemante era lo que sentía cada vez que Gaara le poseía, y sabia bien que, Gaara podía ser frio, amenazador y posesivo, pero era sumamente cálido y tierno cuando hacían el amor.

Gaara por su parte, por una y otra vez que probara la piel de Lee, sabia perfectamente que no se cansaría de besarle. ¿Acaso era un amor enfermizo? No, no lo era. Era celoso y posesivo lo sabia, lo era en extremo, pero a un así, sabia que era la única forma de demostrarle a Lee cuanto lo amaba.

-Te amo tanto –dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído- tanto que ciento que voy a explotar

-Gaara –dijo en un gemido ahogado al sentir la primera embestida del pelirrojo- Yo también……..Yo también

Lee se aferro al gran espalda del joven que se encontraba encima de él. Las embestidas en su cuerpo eran sumamente placenteras. Lee no dejaba de gemir por aquella forma en que Gaara siempre terminaba haciéndole el amor.

Gaara por su parte aferro su mano a la pierna de su pareja que se encontraba en su hombro. Él paro un poco las embestidas, Lee le miro con sonrojo y aquel sudor a perlado deslizándose por su cara. Gaara se acerco a su boca y le beso tiernamente antes de darle la última embestida.

Lee se estremeció al sentir salir su semen encima de su abdomen, y el de Gaara dentro de él. Gaara se dejo caer encima de Lee, este por su parte le correspondió aferrándose en un abrazo.

-Tratare, lo prometo –dijo Gaara al referirse a sus celos-

-Gracias –salió de la boca del pelinegro-

Aquel cielo negro, aquellas estrellas brillantes, eran los únicos testigos de aquel contacto físico que dos personas podían llegar a tener cuando aquel sentimiento humano conocido como "Amor" estaba presente.

Gaara amaba a Lee. Lee amaba a Gaara. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Owari -Fin-

* * *

**Ahh por Kami sama, que cosa me ha salido –Himeno suspira- Sinceramente no doy para mas –Himeno toma un vaso de refresco- Bien lectoras, aquí el Gaara/Lee el primero en mi historia como escritora de Yaoi, y miren que me ha costado –Himeno alza el puño- Tratare de mejorar para el otro Gaara/lee.**

**Nos vemos en otro. Cuídense**

**Atte.**

"**El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama"**


	9. ¿¡Embarazado?

**_Pues un One Shots gracioso y para rematarlo es un Naruto/Sasuke al principio para continuar con un Sasuke/Naruto._**

**_Usa chan trabaja en un Shino/Kiba._**

**_Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

****

* * *

****

**-¿¡Embarazado!?-**

La gran puerta del salón de la mansión Uchiha se abrió anunciando aquel desayuno, Naruto entró, vistiendo su acostumbrada vestimenta color naranja

-Te ves contento - Observó Sakura- Demasiado para mi gusto

- Pero que va, el sol ya salió, los pájaros están cantando y sobre la mesa esta mi ramen que tanto amo, razón suficiente para estar feliz -Contestó Naruto sentándose entre Gaara y Sai-

-Buen día Naruto ¿donde esta Sasuke kun? -Pregunto de repente Sai-

Naruto sorbió su ramen antes de contestar - El temee sigue en cama, lo que me recuerda -Puso el tazón de vuelta a la mesa antes de pararse y dirigirse a la cocina.- Llevare esta bandeja para el temee de Sasuke

Sakura que había estado comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente le miro con su tenedor en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente y con su otra mano alcanzó a Naruto que estaba cocinando enfrente de ella.- Naruto ¡no me digas que esta enfermo! -Soltó finalmente- ¡Iré a fijarme como esta¡Es tu culpa Naruto tonto¡Y ahora Sasuke kun esta enfermo! TÚ debiste haberlo causado eso...

-¿Alguien dijo que Sasuke esta enfermo? - dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a Naruto- Naru, no estas cuidando a tu chico ¿ne?

-¡Sasuke NO esta enfermo, Kakashi! -Exclamó exasperadamente- Yo nunca dije que estuviera enfermo-

-Entonces ¿por qué sigue en cama eh¿Y por qué pediste le llevas la bandeja del desayuno? -preguntó Sakura mirándole fieramente-

-Bueno, este...-decía nervioso el rubio-

-¿Bueno? -instigó la chica-

-Su, él, ahh, bueno, como suele pasar, umm ¡le duele la espalda baja! -balbuceo Naruto para después sonrojarse.-

Ningún sonido pudo ser escuchado por cerca de un minuto entero antes de que Kakashi rompiese el silencio.

-Ehhh ¡finalmente lo hicieron¡Finalmente lo hicieron¡Y aquí estaba yo creyendo que tendría que esperar años para que ocurriera! Ehhh -chilló Kakashi nuevamente-

-Ahora se por que esa gran sonrisa -Dijo Gaara-

-Tu...robaste...la virginidad...de su Sasuke -murmuró Karin incrédulamente, contemplando al rubio- Tu...robaste...la virginidad...-entonces la imagen mental lo golpeó y la hemorragia nasal surgió sin previo aviso-

-Es mas pervertida que yo -dijo Suigetsu-

-¡Yo no robe su virginidad! -respondió Naruto indignado, respirando profundamente-

-Sin embargo, soy curioso ¿cómo llegaste a estar arriba? -pregunto Sai, rompiendo el silencio de nueva cuenta- ¡Yo siempre te imagine abajo, tu sabes!¡Tienes escrito uke por todos lados! -argumento el moreno ante un rubio con vena. Naruto camino con aquella bandeja dando grandes zancadas. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente tras él mientras el silencio reinaba nuevamente por aquella casona

-¿Me pregunto como se sentirá? -meditó Sai, murmurando para sí mismo- ¡¡Oye, Gaa-chan!! -llamo de repente el moreno- ¿me gustaría ir arriba para la próxima vez? -continúo suavemente, haciendo atragantarse con el café a varios de los presentes-

* * *

**Tres meses después...**

La gran puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió y Sasuke entro, usando su típico uniforme de Jounin.

-Sasuke kun!! -exclamaron emocionadas Sakura, Ino y Karin. Las tres chicas empezaron a revolotear alrededor del moreno

-¿Que le paso al dobe? -pregunto altaneramente-

-Se mareo en una misión -dijo la mujer de grandes pechos-

-Es todo -dijo con simpleza el moreno-

-¡¡Como si es todo!! -Dijo Sai con voz fuerte-

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos -Contestó Sasuke irritadamente.-

-Sasuke, ha pasado varias ocasiones desde que Naruto sufre de esos mareos. Difícilmente puedes decir que eso no es "raro".- Dijo la mujer con acento preocupado-

-No creo que sea muy importante unos desmayos -dijo Karin- Supongo que al no comer el susodicho ramen...dio como resultado, "esos" mareos...

-¡Tu le dijiste que no lo comiera por que estaba gordo! -explotó Sai-

-Tú... ¿tú escuchaste? -preguntó culpablemente-

-Karin, no puedo creer que le dijiste eso al chico rubio, solo por que se comió tu pastel de fresa -dijo Suigetsu- y mira ahora, él pobre no come ni una pisca de su amado ramen -termino de decir Suigetsu meneando de forma negativa la cabeza-

-Bueno... este... el... pero...Bueno, no pueden culparme ¡él realmente esta ganando peso! -finalizó inútilmente la chica, contemplando la mirada de enojo de los presentes-

-No creo que el dobe se maree solo por no comer Ramen -Dijo Sasuke a los presentes-

-¿Agotado, eh? -comentó Tsunade con diversión en su voz-

-¡¡Agotado por el trabajo claro!! -Exclamo Sasuke sonrojado- No agotado por, ustedes saben¡¡El trabajo, solo trabajo!!

-Por cierto Sasuke kun -llamo la pelirosa- has usado el shampoo nuevo que te compre, es agradable ¿Ne?

-Naruto lo encontró antes de usarlo y lo vacio por que le daba asco -respondió son simpleza-

-¡¡Que!! -la mandíbula de la chica estaba hasta el piso- ¡¡Ese Naruto idiota¡¡Ese flojo, gordo y tonto Naruto!! Después de conseguirlo por que el lo quería¡¡lo tira!!¡¡Lo tira!! Primero se come todas las frambuesas que hay en Konoha, cuando sabe lo mucho que espero esta temporada, y ¡¡¡no me dejo ni una sola¡¡¡Es un glotón¿Y ahora tiró mi shampoo hecho especialmente, simplemente por le daba asco¡No dormí por una semana tan sólo por hacer el shampoo!!¡Si no supiera que Naruto es un hombre, juraría que esta embarazado!" -Un gran silencio se dio mientras todos abandonaban sus distracciones-

- Naruto es un chico Sakura, él NO PUEDE embarazarse -dijo con nervios el Uchiha. Nadie le contestó. Nadie siquiera lo miraba. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Kakashi-

-El no puede embarazarse ¿verdad? -preguntó nuevamente Sasuke-

-Quiero suponer que Kakashi te informo de un pequeño accidente que ocurrió antes de tu llegada -explico Tsunade. Sasuke negó con la cabeza- KA-KA-SHI -dijo ella mientras se tronaba sus nudillos. Minutos después, se podía ver a un Kakashi lleno de moretones y chipotes sangrantes-

-¡Se supone que tú eres su maestro! -Exclamo Sakura con enojo- ¿¡Por que demonios no le digites a Sasuke kun de la condición de Naruto!? -Volvió a gritar mientras movía estrepitosamente al Jounin con fuerza-

Sasuke observaba desorientado la escena delante de él. Sasuke quería responder algo, pero todos sus músculos e ideas estaban descoordinadas -¡Que esta pasando aquí? -preguntó-

-Sasuke creo que Naruto esta embarazado -Dijo Tsunade con voz serena-

-Es un chico. El no puede estar embarazado. ¡Es imposible! -Exclamo- Como ¿como puede él estar embarazado¡Si es varón! -grito al final

-Se supone que Kakashi debía explicarte lo que paso en ese accidente y así cuidarte para no preñarlo -termino de explicar la Hokage-

-¡Pero, seguimos siendo dos chicos! -Volvió a exclamar el moreno-

Tsunade suspiró nuevamente- Explicarlo es demasiado complicado, solo diré que Naruto, Sai e Iruka fueron los afectados -Sasuke miro a Sai, este afirmo con la cabeza- Gaara sabia de esto

-Así es -dijo son simpleza. Sasuke se acerco ante un maltrecho kakashi y lo empezó a golpear como lo había hecho Tsunade-

-¿¿¡¡¡Por que mierda no me lo digites!!??

-Yo cre-creí que todo estaba bi-bien ya que Na-Na-Naruto estaba arriba -defendió el peli plateado-

-Es verdad, Ahora que lo menciona, Yo creí que tú ibas abajo Sasuke -hablo Sai con inocencia-

-Oh eso... bueno... verás... una vez, yo estaba... y él estaba... bueno ¡¡¡Y a ti que mierda te importa mi intimidad con el dobe!!!-dijo al final Sasuke antes frotarse los cabellos negros con desesperación.

_"Naruto realmente esta embarazado. Va a tener un bebé. Voy a tener un bebé. Bueno yo no, pero el dobe tendrá un bebe mío"_ Pensó Sasuke; y entonces una imagen de Naruto con un abdomen abultado cruzó su mente y sintió que el mundo giraba...

-¡Naruto embarazado¡¡Gaara¡¡Yo también quiero uno!! -exclamo Sai, logrando un gran sonrojo en el y varias risitas de las chicas presentes-

-Me preguntó quien se vestirá de novia -dijo Temari con emoción-

Una imagen de Naruto con un abultado abdomen usando un vestido de novia cruzó por la mente de Sasuke y él sintió que el mundo empezaba a moverse más rápido...

-¿Estas bien Sasuke kun? -una tibia mano tocó su hombro y la voz de Sakura penetró en su conciencia- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? -El negó con la cabeza-

Tomo dos sostenidos respiros, cerró los ojos y entonces una resolución completa lo alcanzó.

_"Podía hacerlo. Él realmente podía lidiar con ello. Uchiha Sasuke no se desmayaría ahora. Debía ser fuerte por ser un Uchiha; después de todo él realmente amaba a Naruto. Ellos dos podrían hacerlo juntos"_ pensó.

-Bien¡¡¡Y ahora a festejar el nacimiento de mi nieto!!! -Dijo contenta la Hokage-

Imágenes de Naruto en las distintas etapas del embarazado surgieron en la cabeza del moreno. Naruto con traje de novia. Naruto con una panza de 5 meses. Naruto cargando a un bebe con una manta azul y la insignia de su clan, y para Sasuke el mundo empezó a girar, girar, girar y girar...y...

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!! -Gritaron todos a un desmayado Uchiha menor-

**Owari -Fin-**

* * *

**_Jajaja pues nada de lemon, pero me gusto, es decir algo chistoso que me dio risa escribir, Jajaja esta historia esta basada en otro One Shots que leí por ahí. Así que la idea base es de su autora._**

**_Este One Shots dedicado a todas aquellas Fangilr amantes del M-preg._**

**_Jane_**

**_Atte._**

**_"El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama"_**


	10. Drabble Uno

**Un drabble por el cumple de Naruto.**

**¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Uzumaki Naruto!!!**

**¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños ****Susuber**

**Recuerden que los personajes de la serie de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_"__¿¡Como!? Como es que __había__ terminado liado con ese tipo de persona. _

_Escandalosa, __irrespetuosa__, y gritona._

_Él un joven de un Clan resp__etable.__É__l un chico c__allado, respetuoso y silen__cioso, pero sobre todo ordenado"_

Una vena se presento al ver los calzoncillos y la ropa toda regada por la habitación.

Suspiro tratando de mantener la calma.

_"Recuerda, primero se comienza siendo tolerante, para después complacer cada capricho que se ocurra, y por ultimo, lo único que queda es que terminas siento el Uke" _

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Camino por aquel gran pasillo, dejándose caer en aquella silla mientras miraba las manecillas de aquel pequeño reloj.

_"5 minutos mas y estará listo"_ pensó.

¿¡En que!? En que estaba pensado cuando le había hecha esa preposición. ¡Si!. ¡Si!. ¡Si! Él debió haber estado drogado, o simplemente, se encontraba bajo el efecto de algún Ninjutsu.

Y entonces recordó.

_"__Sus labios sonrojados por aquellos besos salvajes y demandantes__ de su parte, sus__ manos cálidas aferradas a su espalda, __y __su__s__ tenues gemidos en su oído rogándole por __más__"_

-Ese Usuratonkachi -refunfuño con frustración.

Suspiro. Poso sus orbes negras en el reloj que indicaba que faltaban 3 minutos aun.

_"__¿¡__Cuando__!? Cuando__ fue que Naruto se convirtió en alguien tan experto en manejarlo._

_¿__¡__Acaso él se había convertido en la madre_ _consentidora del hijo caprichoso!?"_

Un Click se escucho por aquella cocina.

Sasuke saco de aquel horno esa pequeña rosca recién hecha. La dejo caer encima del molde. Tomo aquel cucurucho y empezó con su ardua tarea de decolarlo.

-Listo –dijo antes de ver su gran obra maestra-

Naruto presuroso tomo todos aquellos regalos en sus manos.

Sakura chan. Iruka sensei. Kakashi sensei. Tsunade Obaa chan. Ero-Sennin. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-Gracias ttebayo!!! –grito con emoción. Naruto miro para todos lados, pero, al parecer el Uchiha no se encontraba entre ellos.

El rubio dudo un momento en preguntar, pero al final lo hizo.- ¿Y, Sasuke?

-No le hemos visto –respondió Sakura-

-Ahh –dijo él, sonrió de manera alegre, mientras empezaba a desenvolver sus pequeños tesoros personales.

* * *

Sasuke miro con cansancio el mismo reloj.

Tic Tac. Tic Tac

-Temee –se escucho por toda la casa- ¿¡Donde demonios te metiste!?

Sasuke miro a Naruto desde el sillón de la sala.

Sus mejillas denotaban la gran carrera que de seguro había hecho. El vaivén de su pecho, le decía que él había salido presuroso.

-Es mi cumpleaños ¿lo sabias? –Cuestiono el Uzumaki-

-Lo se

-¿Sabes lo ansioso que esperaba la fiesta?-volvió a decir-

-Lo se

-¿Entonces¿Entonces, por que no estabas? –pregunto al final con la voz entrecortada.

Sasuke se puso de pie –Ven –le dijo. Le tapo los ojos con sus manos, e instintivamente Naruto le siguió.- Un poco mas –escucho decir a Sasuke. Luego para su sorpresa una pequeña vela adornaba la mesa- Felicidades….

Naruto miro curioso aquella barra de pan, decorada con merengue de color blanco y pequeños ramen a su alrededor. "Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto" decía.

-Me los has hecho ¿A mi? –Pregunto con sorpresa-

-Algo a si…….-Sasuke miro con asombro como Naruto le metía el dedo para probarlo-

-Esta muyyyyyyyy rico Sasuke-ttebayo!!

-Dobe –dijo este-

-Sasuke –llamo Naruto-

-Mmmm –le respondió mientras empezaba a cortar una rebanada del pastel-

-Te amo……..-le dijo al final, antes de tragarse aquel pedazo gigante de pastel-

* * *

_"¿¡Como!? Como es que había terminado liado con ese tipo de persona._

_Él Había terminado con ella por que era única……._

_¿¡En que!? En que estaba pensado cuando le había hecha esa preposición._

_Él pensaba en que quería despertar con ella aun lado, quería abrazarla y meterle mano cuando quisiera……_

_¿¡Cuando!? Cuando fue que Naruto se convirtió en alguien tan experto en manejarlo._

_Naruto no se había convertido en alguien capaz de manejarlo……_

_La respuesta era simple"_

-Yo también te amo dobe –le respondió el moreno mientras le depositaba en aquella mesa para empezar a hacerle el amor-

-lo se temee, lo se –dijo al final Naruto con los brazos abierto para recibirle-

-Owari-

* * *

**Demasiado corto, demasiado raro, pero era el cumpleaños de Narutin y nunca le había festejado. Son la dos de la mañana y aun así, conseguí hacer mi primer drabble……**

**Nos vemos.**

**Atte.**

**"El conejito preferido de Itachi Sama"**


	11. Drabble Dos

**¡En fin! Un pequeño drabble.. ¡Yohoho! Hace años que no publicaba. Espero os entretenga**

**Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo hago algo que el nunca haria, volveros chicos yaoi**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo**

**Hormonas**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo**

Camino por las escaleras más feliz de lo normal, podía olerlo, podía saborearlo. ¡OH! Cuan feliz estaba por que sabía que toda aquella abstención valdría la pena. Con paso lento se acercó al electrodoméstico, lo abrió y presuroso busco lo que desde hace días había guardado por culpa de la recaída.

"_**Nada de cosas no descritas"**_ le había dicho la Obaa chan con acento serio, al dejarle caer la receta.

_**¡No importaba ya!**_ Pensó.

Busco con más desesperación entre aquellos platos de sobras.

_**"¿¡Donde esta!?"**_Se pregunto con frustración.

El hubiese jurado que lo había dejado escondido en la esquina para que nadie lo viera. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal al encontrar las pruebes del crimen.

**-No puede ser...** –Naruto arrugo con fuerza el papel aluminio con su mano. _**"¿¡Quien fue el desgraciado que...!?" **_- **¡Momento!** –Se dijo- **El único que vive conmigo es... ¡Temee!** –Exclamo el rubio con cólera. Su respiración se encontraba desbocada- **¡Oé temee!** –Le volvió a gritar con su dedo acusador señalando ¡al desgraciado! que había profanado algo sumamente preciado para él-

**-Dobe** –respondió el otro con cierto fastidio. Dejo su apacible lectura para re-soplar con cierta perspicacia al saber que había encontrado las pruebas de su traición-

**-¡Sasuke estúpido ttebayo!** –Grito con frustración- **¡Me has engañado ttebayo!** –le dijo a un mas enojado que la última vez que le había jugado sucio- **¡Esto no tiene perdón!**

**-Hmph...-**el moreno le ignoro esperando que entendiera que el gritar le ponía de los nervios.-

**_¿¡Por qué tanta importancia a un simple engaño!?_** Pensó el moreno.

**-¡Sasuke!...** –dijo el rubio con los ojos mas azules- **¡Eres cruel bastardo!** – dramatizo el chico con los ojos mas acuoso de lo normal-

**-Usuratonkachi...** –susurro más calmadamente. Le llamo con la mano. Naruto se acerco con cierta desconfianza, le miro con un exagerado brillo en los ojos y un "tierno" puchero- **Te quiero **–dijo sin más Sasuke. Naruto se sonrojo al sentir el aliento de su pareja cerca de sus labios-

**-Yo también temee **–respondió el rubio antes de corresponder el beso- **Pero... Me podrías haber dicho que el trozo de pastel de frambuesa que compre en esa pastelería tan cara... ¡Tú te lo habías comido en la noche!** –Naruto bufo molesto- **¿¡Acaso quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de mora!?** –Le señalo su abultado vientre antes de volver soplar frustrado-

**-Lo he entiendo, Usuratonkachi **-Sasuke entendía que al final de todo, la culpa era de las magnificas !hormonas! ¡Esas hormonas rastreras que hacían que mes por mes, Uzumaki Naruto fuera más molesto de lo que era regularmente!**- Te lo recompensaré, mañana te compro todo los antojos que desees **–dijo en tono cansado-

**-¿¡De verdad!?** –expreso el rubio alegremente-

"_**Lo que hago por el Clan"**_ pensó Sasuke antes de acariciar el abultado vientre que su rubia pareja que parecía acrecentar mes con mes. Suspiro. "_**No serán dos"**_ se dijo al final antes de saber que mañana se quedaría sin un centavo en el bolsillo. "_**Ah, lo que hace el amor"**_ pensó al final a sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos por aquella simple promesa.

Owari.

**Se lo dedico a Koji-teme, Por estar soportandome siempre. Yohoho**

**¿Reviews!?**


	12. Drabble Tres

**Otro drabble, ¿Cuánto tiempo que no escribía? ¡Qué cosas! –Ríe- Lo mejor de todo, es que tengo unos cuantos escritos por ahí, lo malo es que soy tan floja que me da pereza pasarlo a la Pc. **

**Lo bueno de todo es que, a pesar de todo, escribiré lo que tenga que escribir.**

**Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**¿¡Ramen!?**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

Naruto se estremeció al sentir la virilidad de su pareja reaccionar de nueva cuenta ante su contacto, sonrió satisfactoriamente, al ver cómo Itachi se mordía el labio inferior ante el movimiento pausado y lento que hacía con sus caderas.

Suave y tardadamente, el Uchiha mayor mordisqueó el lívido pezón que poco a poco empezaba a cobrar vida. Delineó con uno de sus dedos la línea de su espalda hasta llegar a su entrada antes profanada; apretó una de sus nalgas, acto que hizo que su rubio se arqueara, y es que Itachi sabía perfectamente que uno de los puntos sensibles eran sus morenas y tentadoras nalgas.

Naruto enterró sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de su koibito, dándole entender que estaba más que dispuesto a ser penetrado, el Uchiha metió uno de sus dedos, jugueteando de forma circular en aquel orificio tentador y caliente.

El rubio susurró:

**-Adentro... Me derrito...**

Itachi se excitó aún más, ante esa forma tan lastimera y suplicante de su amante, sin pensarlo mucho sacó sus dedos, el rubio como respuesta se acomodó para ser penetrado sin muchos problemas.

Aquella intromisión era para ambos, solamente, el hecho de sentirse más y más cerca de ser uno solo, sentirse unidos. Unidos por un contacto físico único.

Lentamente. Pausadamente. Tiernamente. Era como Itachi le hacía el amor a Naruto, y era como Naruto le respondía al joven Uchiha.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**-¿Quién lo diría?** –Se preguntó en voz alta el rubio-

**-¿Quién diría qué, Naruto kun? **–Repitió el Uchiha Mayor-

El Uzumaki acarició el torso desnudo, delineando sus pezones morenos, antes de continuar hablando de forma relajada.

**-Que tú y yo termináramos juntos**

Su acompañante sonrió, al recordar que él pensaba que "ese" rubio era quien terminaría al lado su otôto-baka, no al lado de él.

Recordó la forma tan extraña en que el rubio le había besado, le había incitado y finalmente habían terminado juntos haciendo el amor en la escuela.

**-Saâ** –dejó escapar con voz relajada Itachi-

**-Yo creo que...** –posó uno de sus dedos en su boca- **¡Fue porque a ti sí te gusta el ramen! **–Exclamó con emoción- **No como al temê de Sasuke** -el rubio miró a su acompañante a los ojos- **Eso le restó puntos** –dijo al final antes de sonreír de forma zorruna.

El joven Itachi no pudo contener la risa. _"¿¡Ramen!?"_, pensó.

El ramen era lo había determinado el ser elegido, eso nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Hasta cierto punto, él era más tolerable hacia los gusto de su pareja que su estúpido hermanito. Itachi había comido con cierta dificultad el susodicho ramen. Aquella sopa de fideos hecha de trigo, sazonada con salsa de soja y aderezada con cerdo, que era la carne que más prefería el Uzumaki. A su paladar se le hacía sumamente comestible, sensación que seguramente su hermano no compartía. El moreno acarició la mejilla de Naruto.

**-Te quiero...** –susurró el Uzumaki antes de darle un beso de forma tierna y pausada-** Aunque el ramen no te gustase...**

**-Te amo** –intervino suavemente Itachi antes de volver besarlo- **Tanto como tú...** –susurró sensualmente cerca de su oído-

Naruto enrojeció levemente, sus ojos adquirieron un matiz brilloso y emocionado. Se levantó con rapidez, olvidando su desnudez. Luego, sin pensarlo mucho, se abrazó a su pareja empezando a llenarlo de tiernos y cortos besos por todo el rostro, con acento alegre respondió:

**-Yo también te amo...**

Itachi le tomó con delicadeza por la cintura desnuda y fresca. Con cierta fuerza lo colocó encima suyo para rozar levemente sus intimidades, haciendo salir un pequeño gemido y un tenue sonrojo a su novio. La eminente alegría que mostraba su rubio se le hizo sumamente infantil y tierna, le miró a los ojos por unos instantes, le acarició uno de sus mechones rubios, y le secundó con acento pícaro y juguetón.

**-¿El ramen, eh?**

**-Si** –respondió el otro con rapidez- **Fue el ramen**

**-Owari-**

**¿¡De donde salió esto!? Es lo que me he preguntado, ¬¬Uu ¿Acaso Sasuke-temee no ama el ramen? Pues aquí, al parecer no. Eso ayudo a Itachi, y siento que sería más accesible a los justos del rubio. Aunque, sinceramente Itachi sea de Deidara, con Naruto también hace una linda pareja.**

**Mil gracias a Koji-Temee por betearme. **

**Debo un Neji-Naruto, pronto, lo prometo, debo entrelazar bien la idea. ¡Jane!**


	13. Drabble Cuatro

**¿¡Que mierda es esto!? ¿¡No tengo imaginación!? ¬¬ Muchas me lincharan, yo lo sé, yo lo se... Empezando por mi beta**

**Naruto es Obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

**¿Duda?**

**00ooo00ooo00ooo00**

La primavera para Sakura era una estación relajada, cada año, la flor del cerezo brotaba con energía, dando como resultado que la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha se reuniera en el gran parque situado a la mitad del pueblo.

El tiempo transcurría como siempre. Lento y pausado. Los días se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años. _"Años en lo que Sasuke kun no ha vuelto",_ pensó.

El florecimiento de los cerezos, marcaba un final y un inicio, y para muchos de los que se encontraba ahí simbolizaban la fragilidad de la existencia humana.

Sakura había convencido a Naruto y a Sai que la acompañasen a ver el _hanami_. Acomodó toda la comida que había traído de su casa. El gran recipiente cuadrado contenía un poco de todo. Un delicioso _Sushi,_ salchichas con forma de pulpo, algunas bolas de arroz, _tempura_ y lo más importante un poco de _teriyaki chikin._

Naruto llegó junto con Sai al lugar un poco pálido y ciertamente agotado.

**-¿Pasaste mala noche, Naruto?**

El rubio asintió un poco sorprendido.

**-Se nota mucho...**

**-No en realidad, pero...**

Sakura meditó unos instantes antes de darle una respuesta, sin embargo Sai se le adelantó:

**-Sakura-fea es una ninja medico, es normal que note tu estado...**

Naruto dio un hondo suspiro y sin decir mucho tomó asiento, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura se quedó en silencio sirviendo un poco de alimentos en cada plato, mientras miraba de reojo cómo es que Uzumaki Naruto se había comportado últimamente. Recordó que desde hace dos meses siempre se encontraba con Sai, cosa que no le parecía mal, sino que simplemente cada vez que aparecía con él, se le notaba más cansado de lo normal.

Una idea un poco morbosa se poso en su cabeza. _"¿Y si lo están haciendo a diario?"_, se cuestionó.

**-Tengo una duda.** –Dijo de pronto Sakura-

**-¿El qué?** –Respondió Sai antes de engullir un pedazo de _Teriyaki_-

Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente. Naruto, despreocupado de la situación, pinchó con fuerza la salchicha que se movía de un lado para otro. Sai masticó pausadamente el trozo de carne frita, esperando que la joven continuara la conversación. Naruto al ver que la pelirosa se mantenía callada, le habló con preocupación:

**-Sakura chan...**

**-Eh, ¿cómo decirlo...? ¿Cómo preguntar sin que lo tomen a mal...?** –Continuó con cierta dificultad-

**-¡Vamos, ¿cómo podría tomar a mal algo que tú dijeses?! ¡Sobre todo si eres mi hermosa Sakura chan!** –comentó el rubio muy emocionado-

Sakura pasó un poco de saliva, dio una honda exhalación y con cierta expresión avergonzada preguntó:

**-¿Quién es el uke?**

Naruto le miró con el rostro sorprendido por la pregunta, trató de responder, pero solo un _"¿¡Ah!?"_ salió de su boca, con dificultad y nerviosismo trato de mirar a Sai, este solamente se mantenía apaciblemente tomando su té.

Sai dejó su tasa a un lado, meneó lentamente la cabeza para cruzar rápidamente sus ojos negros con los del rubio, con rostro relajado y voz tranquila le respondió:

**-Puedo saber... ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

Sakura tomó un poco de té, no sabía por qué, pero el modo en como Sai se estaba comportando le hacían sentirse menos incómoda.

**-Es que, sinceramente...** –calló unos segundos- **Siempre he pensado que el uke de la relación es: gritón, infantil, con grandes ojos expresivos y, finalmente **–ella dirigió su vista al rubio**-, es el más tonto de la pareja...** –Sakura miró de pies a cabeza a Naruto, este sólo se sonrojó- **Y creo que el Uke de esta relación es... Naruto.**

Naruto palideció por aquel concepto de su persona. ¿¡Él era el uke!? ¿¡Era el pasivo!? Su cara se puso un poco azul, al saber que él también pensaba que era un uke.

Los ojos de Sai brillaron con malicia.

**-Error** –dijo-. **Pese a lo bien definido del concepto de Uke que tienes,** -el anbu sonrió de manera "alegre", pensó Sakura- **el Uke soy yo** –termino de decir de forma orgullosa-. **¿Verdad, Naruto kun?**

Naruto se quedó estático ante aquella verdad.

**-Mmm...** –murmuró Sakura antes de servirle un poco más de té a Sai- **¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba, sinceramente...**

Sai volvió a sonreír, y Naruto...

Naruto simplemente sintió que su espíritu se convertía como aquellos frágiles cerezos. Sí, como aquellos frágiles cerezos.

**-¡Naruto!** –exclamaron al unísono Sai y Sakura al ver a un desmayado Uzumaki.

_**-Owari-**_

**¡Línchenme! ¿¡Como puede Naruto avergonzarse de ser el Seme!? Es muy extraño que lo hiciera, pero definitivamente conociéndole, puede que sea la verdad. Naruto es Naruto y recuerden que es número uno en sorprender.**

**Sai, oh mi Sai, tan orgulloso de que se la metan, vale, ¡Sai me agrada!**

**Sakura tan mona haciendo preparativos para una fiesta regular en Japón. ¬¬ Yo adoro a esta chica, pese que soy fan de SasuNaru.**

**El hanami, ****como su nombre indica (hana flor, mi mirar/ver) consiste en reunirse para mirar las flores. Ósea, cuando todos los japoneses van a mirar como florecen los cerezos o Sakuras.**

**El Teriyaki Chikan es carne de pollo o res frita o cocida a la plancha con cierto licor o salsa de soja.**

**Y el tempura son verduras capeadas con huevo o eso se yo.**

**Jane**


	14. Drabble Cinco

**Este pequeño drabble salió de un momento "x" de la vida –risa por parte de la autora- En realidad, salió porque aprendía a cómo poner el guion largo, y jugando a hacer frases para mi temee, pues salió esta cosa rara...**

**Lo dedico a mi temee que siempre que puede me edita mis escritos, lo critica y me fomenta a escribir mejor.**

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Deseo**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Estaba desnudo al lado de otro hombre, las manos de esté recorrían su cuerpo con una necesidad reveladora. Él se excito en seguida, ayudado por la cantidad de alcohol servido en la ordinaria fiesta de la aldea.**

**Por unos instantes, el pensó que debería pararlo. Se preguntó cómo es que habían terminado en su alcoba, besándose con una pasión cuantiosa. Le oyó murmurar algo, al ver como su propio cuerpo le empezaba a responder de manera veloz. Tembló al sentir el aliento de aquel sujeto cerca de su reciente erección. **

**— No te lastimare, -le dijo con una voz ronca y conocida para él-**

**Sintió como su lengua caliente y voraz, le lamia, mordía su excitado cuerpo. **

**Gimió. Suspiro. Bravo. Y se excito al sentir como era tocado, acariciado y devorado.**

**En verdad, él en esos momentos estaba teniendo "ese" tipo de relaciones con esa persona. Aquella persona la cual que le había traicionado, herido y borrado de su vida. ¿¡Por qué él no se negaba!? **

**— Ya, ya no soporto –le dijo, el dueño de aquella conocida voz se movió de forma acompasaba sobre él, haciéndole sentir su ya prominente erección-**

**— Espera, yo... –replico él-, no estoy...**

**— ¿Tienes miedo, Naruto? –pregunto-**

**— No. No es eso, yo... –el rubio dio un hondo suspiro al sentir aquel dedo en la entrada de su ano-. Sasuke... Espera, yo... –susurro nervioso-**

**— ¿Te da asco? –Cuestiono antes de posar sus ojos en los del Uzumaki-**

**Naruto cerró sus ojos azules, tratando de meditar aquella pregunta. La sola idea de que un hombre le estuviera haciendo "ese" tipo de acciones debería haberle causado repugnancia, él lo sabía, pero, ¿¡Le daba asco ser tocado de esa manera por Sasuke?**

**No. **

**Claro no que le daba asco, porque si hubiera sentido aversión por aquel primer beso, ahora no estaría en su cama siendo explorado de esa manera tan intima.**

**― No, no me da asco... –respondió- Es extraño, no pensé que... –callo-**

**Sasuke metió con suavidad su primer dedo. Naruto le miro con los ojos abiertos, sintiéndose extramente incomodo.**

**— ¿Esto debería ser así? –pregunto el rubio-**

**— No te preocupes –le respondió de forma conciliadora-. Solo relájate...**

**El rubio suspiro. Cerro sus ojos y tanto de no pensar, porque sabía de ante mano que si empezaba a meditar, terminaría por para aquello.**

**"_Eso seria... ¿Cruel para él? ¿No?",_**** pensó.**

**Sasuke había sufrido mucho ya. Y ahora, que se encontraba con ellos, tenía el increíble sentimiento de poder hacerle feliz. De una u otra forma. No le importaba el cómo, cuando, por que... Naruto le haría feliz.**

**— ¿Naruto? ¿Estás llorando? –pregunto nervioso, sacando sus dedos de la entrada ya profanada del rubio- **

**— Te equivocas -exclamo- **

**— No. Esto no debe ser así... –comento Sasuke- Esto que quiero hacer contigo conlleva muchas cosas Naruto –callo por unos instantes-. ¿No puedes comprenderlo, verdad?**

**— Es que no es como pienso que debe ser –le dijo nervioso-**

**— Entonces, como es que debo tomar tus palabras...**

**— Compréndeme... ¿Esto te hace feliz? ¿Es lo tu deseas de mi?**

**— ¿Desearte a ti? –Cizaño- Estas equivocado, nunca, nunca he deseado nada más que tu felicidad, pensé que era obvio**

**— Sasuke –murmuro sorprendido-**

**— Tú eres el que no entendió mis palabras... Ni mis deseos...**

**Naruto guardo silencio unos instantes antes de sonreír avergonzado**

**— Yo trato de comprender, pero... –callo-, sabes lo difícil que es para mí aceptarlo... –le dijo, antes de acércasela con temor-, ¿Puedes entender que es difícil aceptar la idea de que tú me deseas de esta forma? –Inquirió al señalar su condición desnuda con la vista-**

**Sasuke guardo silencio, tratando de poder entender lo que el Uzumaki trataba de decir, ****_"¿Esto está mal entonces para él?",_**** pensó.**

**— Está mal, ¿no es así? –Debatió- ¿Está mal que yo te desee de esta forma?**

**Naruto negó con la cabeza.**

**— No es eso. No está mal –el rubio acaricio un mechón negro que jugaba en la mejilla de Sasuke-. El que no lo comprende soy yo, es decir... –suspiro- A mí me gusta Sakura chan...**

**Sasuke resoplo antes de acariciar su mejilla con una sonrisa en su boca.**

**— Lo sé –le dijo-**

**— Pero, aun así... –continuo el rubio al tiempo que pegaba su frente a la del moreno- No me desagrada que tú me toques... **

**— Lo lamento –susurro Sasuke cerca de la mejilla del rubio- **

**— Yo también –contesto, antes de corresponder con nervios aquel tímido rose sobre sus labios-**

**— Sabes algo **

**— ¿El qué? –Pregunto sin comprender aun cerca del rostro de Sasuke-**

**— A mí tampoco me gustan los chicos –dejo salir-**

**— ¿Entonces? ¿¡Que mierda soy yo, Sasuke-temee!? –Pregunto con cierto enojo-**

**— Tú eres Naruto. Simplemente Naruto –respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios-**

**Naruto chasqueo la lengua antes de rascarse la cabeza, y comprender que ciertamente, él también pensaba en Sasuke como en Sasuke. No era ni un chico, ni chica, ni hombre, ni mujer, mucho menos un Uchiha. Era solo Sasuke. Simplemente Sasuke, alguien que se había convertido en "eso". **

**Esa persona que le hacía vivir un torrente de emociones encontradas. Esa persona por la que se había sentido desesperado, deprimido, necesitado, pero sobre todo débil. Y, por primera vez en su vida Uzumaki Naruto se sintió un idiota cobarde al no poder llamarle por su nombre a ese sentimiento...**

**— ¿Entonces? –Pregunto dudoso el moreno- ¿Está bien querer hacer esto contigo, no?**

**Naruto se sonrojo antes de posar sus brazos en el cuello del peli negro.**

**— Supongo –respondió- Si eres tú, creo que estará bien... **

**— Gracias –dijo de pronto Sasuke, dejando a Naruto sorprendido-. Gracias por ser mi felicidad... –susurro antes de buscar sus labios con deseo-**

**— Sasuke temee –refunfuño al sentir como de nueva cuenta las lagrimas corrían por su rostro-**

**"_Solo prométeme que estarás por siempre a mi lado"_****, quiso decirle, pero algo en él se lo impidió. **

**Pensó, que tal vez era aquella emoción desmedida que sentía al saber que Sasuke le haría el amor por primera vez. O tal vez era el hecho de que simplemente por unos segundos quiso hacerle comprender a Sasuke que aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad. **

**Simple y sencilla felicidad.**

**Felicidad que le producía Sasuke... Solamente Sasuke**

**Y sin saber. Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke se fundieron en un mismo deseo. **

**El deseo de poder amarse... Amarse y caminar juntos por aquel difícil camino del ninja...**

_**-Owari-**_

**Siempre he pensado que las dudas en las relaciones de entre parejas del mismo sexo, es el hecho de que te des cuenta que te gusta alguien del mismo género. Al principio es raro, pero, si hay amor de por medio, entonces se puede llegar a comprender que no es tan malo.**

**Nada sorprendente. Ni nada pervertido. Solo unas cuantas palabras que salieron sin saber.**

**Sumándose a este reto de 100 escritos Yaoi`s de la serie de Naruto.**

**Mil gracias por leerlo.**


	15. Drabble Seis

**¡OHM! –Risa nerviosa- Este es un Neji-Naru –la autora se rasca la cabeza- Y, esto salió después de ver la pelea de estos dos chicos; y sinceramente siempre que veo a los pajaritos colgados tengo la sensación de son ¡Neji! –Mas risa- Lo se. Lo se estoy demente.**

**Este drabble u One Shots, a saber que mierda es, va para aquella jovencita que me pidió uno para su cumpleaños que fue hace décadas. Lo siento, siempre ando en todo menos en escribir. ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! Tsuki_kurisina****.**

**Gracias a mi temee que siempre que puede me edita mis escritos, lo critica y me fomenta a escribir mejor, a aparte de joderme para que por fin me digne a escribirle su Lee-Gaara**

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Pájaro**

**00ooo000ooo00**

Era bastante avanzada la tarde, un fin de semana tranquilo. Naruto se encontraba con un simple vaso de agua en una de sus manos. Y aunque ya se había refrescado la garganta, justo ahora la sentía más reseca de lo normal ante aquella pregunta. "_¿Cuál fue la primera palabra que pensaste la primera vez que me viste, Naruto?"_

Su acompañante le miraba con escrutinio esperando la respuesta del rubio. Naruto le dio un sorbo al líquido fresco y trasparente antes de hablar con estruendo:

— ¡Pretencioso'ttebayo!–Le dijo-. Eso fue lo primero que pensé la primera que te vi... –el joven ladeó tenuemente la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de su acompañante- Aunque, -se calló unos segundos antes continuar- también pensé que eras un presumido estúpido'ttebayo –terminó de decir antes de sonreír zorrunamente-. ¿Neji? –le llamó al verlo más callado de lo que normalmente era.

"_Y eso, ¡ya era mucho!"_, pensó el rubio.

— ¿Eso pensaste de mí?-preguntó el joven de blancos ojos.

Naruto suspiró de forma cansada antes de subirse a la cama que tiempo antes había compartido con Neji.

— Sí–le dijo.

Hubo un repentino silencio como si los dos jóvenes estuvieran conteniendo la respiración. Naruto se rascó la cabeza de manera nerviosa antes de hablar.

― ¡Eso era lo que antes pensaba! ¡Ahora ya no! ¡Eso fue antes! ¡Antes!–Exclamó apresuradamente al tiempo que meneaba sus manos de arriba a abajo- Ahora... -calló- Solamente eres... –se acomodó uno de sus mechones rubios que salían del sombrero de figura de perro- Eres...

— ¿Soy? –Cuestionó Neji-

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que poseía su mini departamento. Neji siguió sentado en la cama esperando la respuesta del rubio.

― Bueno… -continúo hablando Naruto de manera nerviosa-

Neji se le acercó un poco al rubio que en ese momento adquiría un tenue rojo en sus mejillas. Tomó su rostro de forma delicada, delineó con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas marquitas de forma curiosa.

— Yo pensé que eras un inútil entrometido –dejó escapar antes de semi rozar sus labios contra los del rubio-.

— ¿¡De verdad!? –Alcanzó a preguntar el rubio antes de por inercia cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios atrapados por los de Neji.

— Sí -susurro al final de ese beso.

— Es extraño –comentó Naruto-. Mira que no me sorprende… -dijo de forma amarga.

— Aunque, a decir verdad... -Neji meditó unos instantes- Siempre que pienso en ti, te veo como un pájaro

— ¿¡Un pájaro!? –Preguntó de nuevo el rubio con incredulidad.

"_Pájaro," _pensó con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

— Son tan frágiles, pero, al mismo tiempo son tan fuertes que pueden cruzar miles y miles de obstáculos para llegar a su destino –le dijo al tiempo que le abrazaba de manera tierna-. Lo que más me gusta es que son libres. Y ese hecho es lo que mas me atrae de ti -se acercó a su oído- Eres libre como ellos…

Naruto no comprendió del todo las palabras de Neji, y tampoco deseaba comprenderlas, porque al final de todo, él sabia que el joven Hyuuga le había hecha una confesión a su estilo.

Naruto se dejó llevar por las manos cálidas de Neji en ese momento. Poder sentir los labios húmedos de su amante sobre su cuerpo le hacían sentir que en cualquier momento se derretiría. Se abrazo con cariño, esperando que Neji comprendiera que para él también le era importante.

Naruto era apreciado por el Hyuuga de una forma que jamás pensó volver a ser. Él le beso de forma desesperada al sentir cómo de nueva cuenta era profanado por aquel que consideraba su pareja.

― Te… -dijo el rubio, pero fue cortado por los dedos del Hyuuga que se encontraban en su boca.

― Shh, lo sé –susurró al final.

Naruto era feliz, porque sabía que entre los brazos de Neji encontraría aquel descanso que todo pájaro desea después de un largo recorrido.

Sí. Naruto sonrió al poder comprender aquella extraña analogía…

_**-Owari-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**¡Hey! Pueden lincharme, nunca había escrito nada de esos dos juntos como pareja, y temee esta igual que yo, a saber en que ando pensado…**

**No puedo decir nada más. Solo miles de chocolatinas virtuales a aquellos que entran y leen estas idiotadas.**


	16. Drabble Siete

**¡Hola de nueva cuenta~! Usagi-tan~ con otros de su drabble, o ¿será un one shots? –Ríe- Sinceramente no lo se... Tampoco quiero descubrirlo... –vuelve a reír-**

**Este cosa tiene su dedicatoria, para mi temee que es mi beta reader, mi amiga, mi amante –corre para que temee no la patee- . ¡Broma temee~! ¡Espero que leas de nueva cuenta esto~! ¬¬UU**

**Kishimoto Masashi es autor de los personajes Sasuke y Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Dime Sasuke...**

**00ooo000ooo00**

Dime Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?

La primera vez que nos conocimos, la primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que nos sonreímos...

Hace más de 3 años que no nos hemos visto. Y veo cómo me miras con tus ojos llenos de furia, te abalanzas sobre mí con tu espada en mano, yo ágilmente escapo de tu ataque antes de sentir cómo soy estrellado en una roca.

"_No trates de mirar a este mundo con esos ojos carmesí... No. No ahora", _quiero decirte antes de apretar mi puño con fuerza y mirarte de forma determinada.

"_Dime, ¿lo recuerdas?", _me pregunté.

¿Recuerdas aquella sonrisa sincera y pura? ¿Recuerdas aquel sol brillante que hacía ver tu vida aún más resplandeciente de lo que era...?

"_Dime, Sasuke... ¿Lo recuerdas?", _volví a repetirme.

Mi puño poco a poco se va relajando, después, inconscientemente empiezo a limpiarme aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que tratan de salir, y que yo torpemente trataba de esconder.

No quería llorar. No debía llorar. Yo lo sé, pero aun así, no podía evitarlo...

"_Dime Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?..."_

¿Recuerdas cuando tratabas de ser indiferente respecto a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor? ¿Recuerdas también, cuando idiotamente me hacías enojar para que olvidara el dolor de sentirme rechazado y marginado?

"_Dime, ¿¡lo recuerdas!?" _Trato de decirte. Te abrazo sin saber.

Te abrazo, aún más fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

"_Dime, Sasuke, ¿recuerdas?"..._

Cuando inocentemente me correspondiste aquella caricia torpe y nerviosa que te había dado por el presente en mi cumpleaños número doce...

Nadie nunca me había dicho que era feliz por que yo hubiese existido, sin embargo, ese día tu lo habías hecho...

Siento como poco a poco correspondes mi caricia antes de tomarme con fuerza y besarme desesperadamente...

"_Dime Sasuke, ¿aún lo recuerdas?" _Trato de preguntar, sin lograrlo.

Nuestra primera vez. La primera vez que nos desnudamos mutuamente, esa desnudez que sedan tanto del alma como del cuerpo.

Te correspondí. Y, sin saber, ambos caímos en el suelo frío.

"_No importaba nada ya", _me dije. Porque tu simple aliento en mi oído, es el aliento que necesito para no sentir miedo.

"_Dime Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?..."_

Cuan doloroso es el hecho de no sentirse cerca de aquella persona añorada, sentir aquel pequeño pinchazo de vacío absorbente que te atrapa, te estruja y te deja sin fuerzas.

"_Dime Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?..."_

El sentirse solo...

Veo cómo me miras con aquellos ojos negros. Esos ojos hermosamente negros que hace que mi alma se pierda en aquellos pozos abismales...

"_Dime Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?"_

Mis caricias. Mi calor. Mi deseo. Mi forma de susurrar tu nombre, cuando tocas sabiamente aquellos puntos íntimos que me hacen perder la razón...

"_¿Lo recuerdas?"_

Respóndeme Sasuke...

¿Aún recuerdas aquellas palabra que sólo a ti te he dicho en secreto?...

"_Dime, Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

Cuanto es lo que significas para mí...

Dímelo. Por favor. Antes que pierda mi razón de vivir.

Dímelo... Sólo dímelo... _"¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?"_

Cuánto deseo que seas feliz... Cuánto deseo que encuentres de nuevo aquella alegría perdida...

Dímelo Sasuke, ¿aún lo recuerdas?

Aquella palabra que sólo he escuchado una vez en mi vida salir de tu boca...

Dime que lo recuerdas. Dime que recuerdas aquella promesa nocturna...

"_¡Dímelo, por favor!", _quiero gritarte, sin embargo, no puedo. Temblorosamente me aferro a tu espalda al sentir aquella firme estocada en mi parte baja...

¡Por favor, dímelo!, suplico internamente antes de dejar salir las lágrimas de mis ojos azules...

¡Dímelo Sasuke, por favor!

Antes de morir del dolor por tu partida nuevamente, antes de repetirme que no he perdido mi camino, antes de sentir que mi único lazo se ha desvanecido de nueva cuenta...

"_Dime, Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

**-Te amo...-**susurras antes de mirarme con una ternura que hace tiempo no veía.

No sé qué decir. No sé qué he de responderte, mi vista se posa en aquellas estrellas que son las únicas testigas de nuestra unión tan carnal y febril.

Sí. Lo sé. Yo lo sé.

"_¿Sabes algo?", _quiero decirte...

"_¿En verdad, puedo confiar en ti, no es así?", _quiero preguntarte.

Ahora, por favor, sólo, toma mi mano y guía mi camino que siempre ha tenido abrojos de dolor... Por favor Sasuke, caminemos juntos...

Tú y yo, por siempre...

**-Yo también te amo...** –te respondo, antes de besarte con alegría.

Esa infinita alegría que solo TÚ puedes darme...

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Creado en un momento reflexivo de parte de Usagi tan~... –pone su mano en el mentón- ¿¡Es posible que Naruto piense así!? Temee~ dice que ojala fuera así el nuevo encuentro... Solo tiempo lo dirá~**


End file.
